En busca del cielo azul
by xTsuMinx
Summary: El linaje de los maestros aire desapareció hace cien años. O al menos eso creían, pero una nueva maestra aparece, la cual tiene una misión: encontrar al Avatar desaparecido. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su viaje se desvíe por otro camino?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí vengo a publicar un nuevo fanfic que está en proceso de escritura, me veía rondando la mente desde que leí uno en inglés, la inspiración me comenzó y no pude parar xD Ya tengo escritos cinco capítulos de éste, y planeo que tenga bastantes, así que, espero poder seguirlo ^^ Sólo tengo una advertencia: va a contener OC, por lo que, si no te gustan, es mejor que no leas la historia xD**

**Estaré actualizando cada semana, los viernes por la noche ^^, o al menos eso planeo xD**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el prólogo.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Los cinco sabios del consejo se encontraban reunidos en uno de los grandes salones del templo. Todos expresaban seriedad en sus rostros, mirando al frente, acomodados en un círculo grande. Uno de ellos se veía más calmado, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera decidiendo algo en su interior.

Eran monjes, que habían sobrevivido con mucho esfuerzo a la matanza que había causado su casi extinción.

– Entonces –Rompió el silencio uno de ellos, el que estaba más a la izquierda–, ¿lo aceptamos?

– Él no es parte de este templo –respondió el que estaba frente al anterior–, no tiene derecho de estar aquí.

– ¡Pero trae una niña consigo! –Casi interrumpe el que se veía más joven de todos– Y bien sabemos quién fue su madre.

Así, comenzó un debate, intentando llegar a una decisión unánime, pero no todos estarían de acuerdo. El aceptar a un hombre que nunca había pertenecido al templo, a su gente, e incluso se había llevado a una de ellos, era algo difícil. Pero ahora que llevaba a esa niña con él, muchas cosas podían cambiar.

El sabio que se encontraba en medio de todos abrió los ojos. Los observó con detenimiento, mirándolos mientras se reprochaban el uno al otro, cada uno esperando que se decidieran por su opinión.

– Silencio –habló el sabio del centro, logrando así llamar la atención de todos–. El hombre ha dicho que la niña tiene el don del aire.

En ese momento, los sabios fijaron sus ojos en el que había hablado. Algunos se notaban sorprendidos, mientras que el resto, incrédulos.

– ¿Cómo lo puede saber? –preguntó uno de ellos, que parecía estar no muy convencido.

– Lo ha visto –contestó el sabio del centro, sin mirarle–, incluso me lo ha mostrado, cuando vino a hablar primero conmigo.

– Es imposible –comentó uno de los que se notaban sorprendidos–. El linaje de nuestros maestros aire desapareció hace cien años.

– Por eso mismo es necesario tener a la niña aquí –El sabio del centro dio un paso al frente–; ella puede ser la persona que ayudará a traer al Avatar de vuelta.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo más. Se quedaron como al principio, observándose entre todos. Al final, la opción que había dado era la que les daba más esperanza, una opción que podría regresar al gran maestro aire, al Avatar, y ayudar a acabar la guerra que se desataba fuera del bosque donde se mantenían escondidos. Los sabios asintieron después de un tiempo.

– Iré a avisar al hombre –Uno de ellos salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

El silencio siguió presente. El sabio del centro regresó a su posición, pero esta vez dándoles la espalda a los demás. Quedó pensativo, como en un principio, escuchando todos los detalles de los sonidos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

– Se dejaré en manos del destino.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! No estuvo tan largo, porque es el prólogo solamente xD pero ya los capítulos siguientes serán más largos owo**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! Agradecería sus opiniones xD nos vemos hasta la próxima semana ewe**


	2. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 1: Misión

**_Disclaimer: Avatar: TLA, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. QvQ Lo único mío aquí son algunos OCs y partes de la historia en este fanfic._**

* * *

**_- Capítulo 1 -_**

**Misión**

La bola de aire lanzó las rocas como a tres metros de distancia, logrando que éstas se rompan al desplomarse en el suelo.

– ¡Lo hice! –exclamó una voz femenina, para después comenzar a reír.

– Buen trabajo, Hyun –dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina.

Ambas personas se encontraban practicando en un gran templo, escondido entre árboles frondosos, gigantes, que no dejaban a la vista ni la más mínima pista de que aquél lugar se encontraba ahí.

– ¿Piensa que he mejorado? –preguntó la joven, que practicaba un tipo de control que ya se creía extinto.

– Considerablemente –le respondió el anciano maestro, con una amplia sonrisa–, tu aire control ya es bastante balanceado.

– Se lo agradezco, maestro Geun –Con un gesto de respeto, una reverencia, ella agradeció a su maestro.

La chica no pasaba de los quince años a la vista, pero en realidad ella acababa de cumplir los dieciséis. El aire control que practicaba había desaparecido muchos años atrás, cuando el último Avatar conocido desapareció y todos los monjes y maestros aire fueron perseguidos masivamente por la nación del fuego; a pesar de ello, el Avatar maestro aire no parecía haber muerto, sólo parecía estar ausente. Justamente por eso, Hyun practicaba el "don" con el que había nacido, para ser capaz de encontrar al Avatar y ayudarle en su misión de parar la guerra de una vez por todas.

– Ha sido suficiente práctica por hoy –comentó el hombre mayor, con una voz tranquila, pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta–. Pero, Hyun, debes de concentrarte más en las cosas.

– Lo sé, maestro –respondió la joven en un suspiro–, todos me lo han dicho ya, que soy algo despistada –admitió ella, con una expresión de resignación en el rostro.

– ¿Sólo "algo"? –inquirió el anciano, frunciendo el ceño.

Hyun puso una cara nerviosa, mirando fijamente al hombre, para después suspirar y mirar hacia un lado.

– Bueno… –dudó la muchacha, pero al final continuó– mucho.

El señor no pudo evitar ofrecerle una agradable sonrisa, ya que sentía un gran cariño por la joven maestro aire, incluso la consideraba como su propia nieta. La madre de ella había muerto al dar a luz, mientras que su padre era una persona fría y estricta con ella; por eso era que el anciano procuraba el ser amable y comprensivo.

– El admitirlo es el primer paso para superarlo –habló el maestro Geun con mucha calma.

Hyun sólo le sonrió amablemente, ya que estaba segura de que él intentaba animarla un poco con esa frase. Aunque, realmente era la verdad, ella era una chica muy despistada; las indirectas que otros entendían con facilidad le costaba trabajo comprenderlas, alguien tenía que explicárselas.  
Después de hablar un poco más, ambos decidieron regresar al templo, donde probablemente les estaría esperando el padre de la joven; efectivamente, así fue. Al llegar, él estaba de pie, con un rostro impaciente, y apenas notó que llegaron, les lanzó una mirada fría y fija.

– Ya hemos concluido –avisó el anciano, haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto–. La señorita ha mejorado mucho su aire control.

La maestra aire siguió el ejemplo del sabio Geun; se inclinó ante su padre, sin expresar algo en su cara, regresándole de la misma manera la expresión que él le daba.

– Y, ¿realmente sirve para algo? –inquirió el hombre serio con incredulidad, a lo que Hyun respondió con mala cara.

– En su busca del Avatar le será tremendamente útil –informó el monje mayor en forma tranquila.

El padre de la joven no se veía muy convencido ante tal respuesta. Él aún no estaba seguro de dejar a su hija partir para encontrar a una persona que había desaparecido hacía cien años. Pero eso aún tenía que ser comentado por los miembros del consejo, al cual pertenecía.

El hombre no dijo algo más; simplemente, decidió dar la media vuelta y entrar por la gran puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

– Eso aún está por verse –avisó antes de alejarse completamente del gran salón.

Hyun dio un suspiro cansado cuando estuvo segura de que su padre estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

– No debes preocuparte tanto por lo que diga tu padre –comentó el anciano con una sonrisa.

– Pero él no quiere que cumpla mi misión –replicó la chica con desesperación–; ni siquiera dejará que la empiece –terminó cruzándose de brazos, y con un leve puchero.

– Lo hace porque está preocupado.

– Yo creo que está siendo egoísta.

Así como su padre no estaba seguro de dejarla partir, ella no lo estaba de que él se preocupara por ella. Incluso dudaba si realmente la quería aunque sea un poco.

– No debes decir esas cosas –opinó el maestro, un poco más serio que antes; no quería que la chica fuera imprudente y dijera algo indebido. Sea en ese momento o en otros de su vida.

La maestra aire decidió que era mejor no hablar más de aquello. Le propinó al señor mayor una amble sonrisa, que él correspondió abiertamente.

– Mejor sólo vamos a comer –dijo la muchacha, posando la palma de su mano en la parte de su estómago–, el entrenamiento me dio hambre.

– De acuerdo –rió Geun alegremente, para después mirarla y comenzar su camino hacia la puerta–. Me parece perfecto.

Ella le siguió rápidamente, no esperó ni un segundo. Realmente se sentía feliz de tener a alguien como Geun cuidándola, ya que era una gran persona, como su propio abuelo, en verdad.

Ambos salieron del gran salón, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron ya afuera.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

La junta en el consejo tardó más de lo esperado. Shin Suk, padre de Hyun, apenas salía de la habitación en donde la reunión se había realizado. Hablaron de muchas cosas importantes con relación al templo, y la más polémica de todas: la busca del Avatar. Como se supuso, él se negó rotundamente; no entendía por qué la muchacha debía ir en busca de esa persona, una persona a la que no le habían importado los problemas del mundo y simplemente se fue. A pesar de ello, todos decían que la chica debía ir, ella tenía el aire control, que tal vez estaría más "unida" al Avatar que cualquier otra persona.

Shin Suk aún podía sentir la presión de lo hablado, por lo cual tenía cara de pocos amigos, aunque eso no era tan poco común. Después de caminar unos minutos por el pasillo, se encontró con uno de los sabios, Geun, el responsable del cuidado de su hija.

– ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó el anciano, dando a entender que se refería a la junta.

– No muy bien –contestó el hombre, de una manera un poco cortante.

– ¿Dejaron ir a Hyun en busca del Avatar?

– No mientras uno de los miembros esté en desacuerdo.

Sin decir algo más, Shin Suk se alejó del sabio, el cual lo miró mientras se iba. Pronto, Geun puso un rostro que expresaba preocupación; la joven maestra aire no tomaría de la mejor manera el que le prohibieran irse de viaje, y sólo porque su padre no lo aprobaba.

El anciano se tranquilizó lo más que pudo, para poder hablar bien con Hyun y explicarle lo sucedido. Caminó hasta la habitación de ella. Al llegar, tocó tres veces la puerta, suavemente.

– ¿Estás ahí?

Al principio no hubo respuesta alguna, pero, pronto se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado, que se aproximaban a la puerta, la cual se abrió casi enseguida.

– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la chica al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su maestro afuera.

– Tenemos que hablar –El anciano se veía tranquilo, como siempre, pero la frase que dijo hizo saber a Hyun de que se trataba de algo serio.

La joven abrió más la puerta para permitir que el sabio pasara. Ella se sentó en la silla más cercana, mientras que él sólo permaneció de pie.

– ¿Es sobre la reunión del consejo? –Sabía que se debía tratar de algo relacionado, tal vez sobre el viaje que tendría que hacer.

– Estuvieron hablando sobre eso y… –comenzó Geun con cautela– Al parecer, no lo aceptarán hasta que todos los miembros estén de acuerdo.

Al instante, Hyun se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; su padre era el único que no aceptaba que ella saliera del templo, él no aceptaba que ella cumpliera su misión. Sintió una fuerte impotencia, porque sabía que por mucho que intentara, sólo la opinión de los miembros del consejo importaba.

– Es mi padre –casi lo dijo como un hecho, pero rápidamente miró al anciano frente a ella–, ¿verdad?

El sabio Geun no pudo decir algo al respecto, pero sabía que su silencio sería interpretado de forma afirmativa. Eso sólo lograba que su preocupación por la joven maestra aumentara. Ella se puso de pie velozmente, casi de un salto de la silla hasta el piso. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que no había algo que hacer para cambiar la decisión de su padre; estaba pensando en comenzar a tomar medidas más drásticas.

La joven caminó hacia la puerta, con una de sus manos formada en un puño.

– ¿A dónde vas? –El anciano sólo la observó caminar. No le convencía del todo que ella estuviera tan callada, creía que protestaría más.

– Necesito un paseo –Más que una respuesta, pareció un aviso. El rostro serio de la chica nunca cambió antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando al sabio solo dentro de la habitación, él no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

– Pero al final, ella va a tener que seguir su propio camino.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y Hyun seguía en su "largo y tranquilizador paseo". Creía que con unos minutos bastaría para despejarse mentalmente, pero al parecer, necesitaba mucho más tiempo. Incluso, de vez en cuando daba suspiros cansados.

– ¿Qué es lo que haré? –Se preguntó a sí misma, con preocupación– Tengo que encontrar al Avatar, es nuestra salvación.

Sin darse cuenta, pronto llegó frente a la gran puerta que daba al salón de reuniones. Al principio, pensó que no habría personas, pero comenzó a escuchar voces, y una se parecía mucho a la de su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente, queriendo escuchar lo que aquéllas personas estaban hablando. Llegó un punto en el que no fue necesario el tener que caminar más.

– Ella tiene que hacerlo –habló una de las voces, que parecía la más "joven" –, es su destino.

– ¿Quién decidió que fuera su destino? –preguntó otra voz, Hyun estaba segura de que era la de su padre, con evidente mal humor.

– Todos saben que el aire control desapareció hace mucho tiempo, pero ella nació con él; debe significar algo –explicó otra de las voces.

– No me puede importar menos ese tal "aire control" –La voz de su padre se hizo más fuerte en ese momento–; mientras yo esté aquí, ella no irá a alguna parte.

La mente de la chica no pudo soportarlo más. Rápidamente, se fue corriendo de aquél lugar, expresando nada más que enojo en sus facciones. Intentó permanecer seria, evitar que sus emociones le traicionaran, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su ferviente deseo por cumplir su misión era más fuerte que el de respetar las reglas.

Cuando Hyun llegó a su habitación, el sabio Geun ya se había ido. Ella sintió alivio, ya que él no podría ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que había decidido. Sin pensar mucho en ello, tomó una de las grandes bolsas que tenía guardadas en el ropero y comenzó a meter todas las cosas que pudo, incluida la ropa, cosas de higiene, comida que tenía por ahí, etc. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos de empacar, que un trueno sonó fuera de su ventana. La joven alzó la mirada, observando la gran ola de nubes grises cubriendo todo el cielo azul.

– No puede ser –susurró para sí misma, comenzando a preparar sus cosas más rápido, antes de que el clima empeorara.

Pronto, un rayo hizo resplandecer toda la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejándola darse cuenta de una sombra que parecía esperarla de pie en el marco de la puerta. Hyun volteó asustada, pensando que su padre podría haberla descubierto, pero sólo encontró a su cuidador, el sabio Geun, que al parecer había regresado.

– Hyun… –comenzó a hablar el anciano, muy sereno y tranquilo, como lo era usualmente.

– No intente detenerme porque no podrá –avisó ella, sin detenerse en finalmente terminar de empacar.

– No planeaba eso.

El hombre mayor dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, obligándola a mirarle nuevamente. Él le sonrió, cosa que ella no entendió; si no fue para detenerla, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo?

– No entiendo –admitió la chica, con una expresión de confusión en todo el rostro.

Geun simplemente sacó una pequeña bolsita café de una de sus largas mangas. Se la entregó a Hyun, la cual miró el objeto con curiosidad.

– Sabía que terminaría así –El señor cerró los ojos con resignación, pero casi enseguida los abrió de nuevo– Quiero que tengas esto, Hyun: es oro. No es demasiado, pero sé que te ayudará por un largo tiempo.

– Maestro Geun…  
– No digas más, yo sé que el encontrar al Avatar es tu misión, y te guiará a tu destino –La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante tales palabras, después puso atención cuando él siguió hablando–. Pero recuerda: cada quien es dueño de su propio destino. Tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones en el transcurso de tu viaje para saber qué te depara éste, así que tienes que pensar bien antes de actuar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa. Abrazó a su maestro con cariño; sabía que lo extrañaría, al igual que estaba consciente de que se volverían a encontrar cuando todo acabase.

Otro gran trueno resonó e incluso hizo eco en la habitación, terminando la despedida de ambos. Se separaron, el anciano con una mirada algo preocupada.

– Tienes que irte antes de que el clima empeore –dijo, pero después ofreció otra amable sonrisa– Cuídate, Hyun, joven maestra aire.

El sabio Geun sólo pudo observar a la chica salir brincando por la ventana. No estaba seguro de lo que su escape provocaría a todos en el templo, pero sabía que su padre se enojaría muchísimo. Aunque ése era su deber, el tranquilizarlo para que la joven pudiera viajar sin preocupaciones.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Sí, justo como ella había sospechado, el clima se puso peor cuando salió por la ventana. Ahora se encontraba volando entre las nubes, las grandes nubes que resonaban cuando los rayos y truenos aparecían en el cielo. No había lluvia, sólo un fuerte viento que casi la hacía irse para atrás, pero gracias a su aire control, ella pudo aguantarlo. A pesar de ello, sentía que su palo bō con el que volaba –al abrirse, se volvía como un pequeño aeroplano– se rompería en cualquier momento, aunque eso no le bastaba para detenerse.

De pronto, ella sintió que se desbalanceaba; sin perder tiempo, usó de nuevo su aire control para mantenerse a flote.

– Sólo un… poco más –murmuró con dificultad, intentando darse ánimos a sí misma– ¡Un poco más!

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando que un rayo apareciera frente a ella y la rostizara en segundos; esperaba que el viento soplara aun peor y la hiciera girar hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Pero, nada de eso pasó.

– ¿Qué?

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de pronto con un bello paisaje ante ellos: el hermoso cielo azul llegando hasta el horizonte, el frondoso bosque verde adornando todo lo que veía a sus pies, y el mar, que aunque se veía a lo lejos, sentía que podía olerlo o escucharlo.

– Ahora –Esbozó una gran sonrisa–, es tiempo de comenzar mi misión.

* * *

**Tsumin****: Wiiiiii, tardé muchos días en actualizar ésto Q_Q se fue mi internet, así que hasta hoy pude subir el primer capítulo uwu Bueno, al menos me dio tiempo de terminar un par de ellos xD y la mitad de otro ewe**

**Espero que les guste~ Gracias por leer x3**


	3. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 2: Encuentro

**Bueno, primero pido disculpas porque olvidé avisar en el capítulo anterior que iba a actualizar ahora los sábados por las noches xD se me hace más fácil ewe**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

* * *

**_- Capítulo 2 -  
_****Encuentro**

Hyun's POV

– Eh... ¿dónde estoy?

Me había perdido, o al menos eso creía, pues sentía que no había parado de dar vueltas en todo el día. Cada árbol me parecía exactamente igual al otro, como si todo fuera a propósito para que las personas se perdieran en este lugar.

– Debería sólo… –me dije a mí misma, alzando el palo bō que tenía sostenido en una mano– Mejor no.

Mi palo bō había quedado en mal estado después de todo el mal clima que pasé el día anterior. Creí que sobreviviría al viento, pues para eso estaba hecho, pero creo que fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Claro que, tampoco iba a tirarlo, ya que pensaba que en algún lugar habría alguien que pudiera repararlo.

Dejé escapar un pesado suspiro, ya cansada de caminar tanto, pero no quería detenerme hasta al menos encontrar un indicio de hacia dónde debería de ir. Me estiré un poco antes de seguir mi camino, uno que no había decidido aún. Quedé pensativa después, imaginando lo que pasaría si no lograba salir del bosque.

– ¡Jamás encontraría al Avatar! –exclamé con desesperación, la cual comenzaba a consumirme poco a poco; sentía que pronto estaría derrumbando árboles con tal de encontrar la salida.

De pronto, algo me interrumpió de mis profundos e imaginativos pensamientos. Comencé a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos que estaban detrás de mí. Sentí cómo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; ¿me habían seguido? ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso mi padre iba a llevarme de vuelta? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas, no era momento de rendirme, pues aunque fuera mi familia, no dejaría que me regresara.

Volví a escuchar aquéllos ruidos, esta vez un poco más fuertes que los anteriores. Con algo de dificultad, volteé para enfrentarme a lo que sea que se estuviera escondiendo ahí.

– ¡Sal! –hablé fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que se considerara un grito– Si quieres llevarme, ¡tendrás que luchar conmigo primero!

Oh, vaya, había hablado sin pensar. Ahora seguramente él saldría dispuesto a enfrentarme, y si me lograba llevar al templo, me encerraría de por vida en una habitación sin ventanas. Miré de nuevo al arbusto, esperando en cualquier momento otro movimiento de su parte. Me le quedé viendo tan fijamente, que cuando los ruidos volvieron, retrocedí, tropezándome con una rama.

– ¡Ah! –Me caí sentada sobre un montón de hojas, sorprendida por el repentino "ataque".

Observé rápidamente, como una pequeña manita salía de su escondite, intentando tomar lo que parecía un trozo de pan que estaba en el suelo. Un poco más a un lado, había otro trozo, y más hacia mí, había otro. Seguí el rastro, que conducían hasta justo debajo de mis pies.

– ¿C-Cómo?

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que un trozo de mi bolsa estaba roto, y de él salían pedazos de pan que había guardado para comer.

– ¿¡En qué momento!? –Intenté tapar el hoyo que estaba en ella, para que se dejara de filtrar la comida.

Estaba tan ocupada en ello, que no me di cuenta de que algo se estaba comiendo los trozos que ya estaban en el suelo, los pedazos de pan. Alcé la mirada para ver lo que había pasado, y vi a un lémur –o eso creí que era– acercándose a mí por el rastro que yo había dejado. Di un suspiro de alivio, seguramente el animal era el que estaba haciendo los ruidos, no era mi padre.

– Eras tú –le hablé con tranquilidad y una sonrisa; el lémur se limitó a observarme desde lejos, al parecer con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos–. Tranquilo, no te haré daño.

Saqué de mi rota bolsa el pan que ya estaba a la mitad. Vaya, entonces desde hacía un buen rato había estado dejando el rastro. Me sentí un poco preocupada por un momento, pero el sonido del animal al acercarse me hizo concentrarme en él nuevamente.

– Ho… –Apenas abrí mi boca para hablar, el lémur se agarró a mi pierna y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi hombro– la… –Comencé a reír por las cosquillas que me ocasionaron sus orejas en mi cuello– De verdad tienes hambre, ¿cierto?

Le ofrecí todo el pan que tenía, ya no me iba a servir de mucho, de todas maneras. Él me lo arrebató de inmediato, comenzando a comerlo. Sonreí, pensando que le había gustado mucho. Me pregunté desde dónde me habría seguido; imaginé que desde el templo, ahí había varios lémures que entraban a veces, aunque según eran "salvajes". Esperé que ninguna otra persona hubiera seguido esa iniciativa.

Decidí que lo mejor era sentarme, pensar un poco hacia dónde tenía que ir, cosa de la que no tenía ni idea. Al menos hasta que el pequeño lémur volador terminara su comida. Un suspiró escapó de mi boca, ya que el observarlo alimentarse me producía tranquilidad, por alguna extraña razón. Seguí así por varios minutos, internándome más y más en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta del momento en el que terminó de comer. Su pequeña manita casi se posó sobre mi rostro, pero sólo la comenzó a agitar de arriba hacia abajo, como esperando a que yo reaccionara.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté de pronto, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo– ¿Quieres decirme algo?

No pude evitar reír ante mi propia pregunta, pues sabía que el animal no sería capaz de decírmelo con mi propio idioma. Me sorprendí al ver cómo él se bajaba de mi hombro rápidamente, y comenzaba a apuntar hacia adelante. Me volteaba a ver de vez en cuando, dando pequeños saltitos. ¿Acaso esperaba a que lo siga?

– Creo que entiendo –murmuré aún un poco sorprendida, pero en seguida sonreí. Tal vez el pequeño sabría el camino adecuado, ¿cierto?

Me puse de pie de un salto, comenzando a seguir al pequeño lémur en cuando pude. Caminé un poco impaciente, ya había estado ahí por muchas horas y no planeaba quedarme ahí atascada por más tiempo. Estaba algo entusiasmada por encontrar el camino, cada vez un paso más cerca de completar mi misión, de encontrar al gran Avatar, al que detendría la absurda guerra de una vez por todas.

Seguí adelante, con el lémur frente a mí, guiándome. Muy dentro de mí, no podía creer que un pequeño animal me guiara hasta donde creía que estaba la salida, en donde podría continuar. Me sentí algo crédula de que de verdad él podría sacarme, pero tampoco podía perder algo en intentarlo, ya no podía perderme más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Observé cómo el lémur se adentró en unos grandes arbustos, que incluso eran mucho más grandes que yo. Me quedé mirando sorprendida, pero sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en seguirlo. No estaba segura de que yo pudiera entrar en ese lugar; aún así, tenía que hacerlo. Di un paso al frente para poder meterme entre las grandes plantas. Me abrí paso con las manos, sintiendo pequeñas ramas en mis brazos, las cuales me molestaban un poco, pero no sentía que me estuvieran cortando. Seguí avanzando, hasta encontrar la cola del lémur y comenzar a seguirla.

– Espera –Casi no podía hablar bien, sentía que el cualquier momento me entrarían hojas a la boca.

Me desesperé un poco al estar en un lugar tan pequeño, quería salir en seguida. Tuve que tranquilizarme mentalmente; estaba cerca, ya no tenía que preocuparme, sólo un poco más de esfuerzo y lograría llegar al camino. Y, justo en ese momento, como mi mente me había dicho, al dar un paso más hacia el frente, logré sentir que ya no había más de ese arbusto. Mi otro pie siguió al primero, y mi cuerpo completo salió completamente del lugar tan estrecho en el que me encontraba.

– ¡Sí! –No pude evitar exclamar al observar al fin el camino hecho de tierra frente a mí.

Mis ojos buscaron al pequeño lémur volador, y lo encontraron en medio del camino, sentado, observándome, como si me hubiera estado esperando. Le sonreí, ofreciéndole también un brazo mío, para que se subiera a mi hombro; él no espero más tiempo e hizo lo que yo esperaba. Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza, a lo cual respondió con una suave caricia con la oreja.

– Muchas gracias –Sonreí más ampliamente al ver que él correspondía mi afecto–. Creo que debería ponerte un nombre.

Comencé a pensar en varias opciones de nombre. Seguramente el animal era macho, o al menos eso creía yo. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en muchos nombres, y en diferentes idiomas. Pensé durante algunos segundos más, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió un buen nombre para mi nuevo amigo.

– Pan –dije de pronto, a lo que el lémur respondió con un gran brinco, de mi hombro hacia mi cabeza– ¿Te gusta?

Reí cuando él volvió a brincar, esta vez hacia mi otro hombro. Supuse que yo no tenía buena imaginación, ya que simplemente le puse así por la manera en que le había conocido: por trozos de pan. Volví a acariciarle la cabeza con tranquilidad, más feliz que cuando salí del templo. Creí que estaría sola durante mi viaje, pero veía que no, al fin tenía a un pequeño amigo a mi lado.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

El camino se alargaba más de lo que yo había pensado. Habían pasado horas desde que salí del bosque, pero no había dejado de caminar ni un minuto, y aún no encontraba alguna ciudad o pueblo cercano. Di un suspiro, pensando en tal vez sentarme un buen rato a descansar. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, antes de poder hacerlo, sentí como me jalaban de la blusa, intentando llamar mi atención.

– ¿Está perdida, señorita?

Una voz me habló, la cual parecía ser de alguien muy joven, como un niño pequeño. Volteé a ver y no había alguien frente a mí, hasta que desvié mi mirada hacia abajo, encontrándome con unos ojos grandes y curiosos que me observaban. Pan, que se encontraba en mi hombro, subió a mi cabeza en un par de segundos.

–Algo así –le respondí al niño, posando mi mano tras mi cabeza.

No quería que alguien mucho menor que yo se diera cuenta de mis errores, por eso preferí contestarle de una manera muy simple. El niño se limitó a sonreírme, como si supiera de lo que se trataba todo aquello.

– La guiaré hasta mi pueblo –Su sonrisa se agrandó al hablarme, realmente se veía feliz–. No está lejos.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando que tal vez su ayuda no sería tan mala. Luego me di cuenta de lo que dijo, no estaba tan lejos, después de todo. A pesar de que pensé que entonces no sería necesario que me guiara, mi lado amable no me permitió hablar de más, y sólo comencé a seguir al pequeño.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me preguntó en cuanto comenzamos a caminar; el delante de mí, pero no volteó para escuchar mi respuesta.

– Hyun –respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Y él? –La mirada del niño se desvió hacia mi lémur al voltear a vernos.

– Eh… él es Pan –Reí suavemente, y mi pequeño guía me siguió la risa.

– ¡Es un buen nombre! –Comentó felizmente, mirando de nuevo al camino por delante de nosotros– Yo me llamo Li, encantado.

– Igualmente –Mis pies se movieron más rápido para poder alcanzarle al sentir que iba más deprisa.

Li se puso unto a mí después de un tiempo, y sentí que fue para poder preguntarme más cosas. No estaba segura de cómo era que actuaban los niños, pues en el templo no había muchos, pero todos jugaban entre ellos. Sonreí al recordar eso, en mi mente apareció el maestro Geun, que solía observarlos junto a mí.

– ¿Por qué tienes esas flechas en tu rostro, brazos y pies?

La pregunta del niño me tomó un poco de sorpresa, estaba pensativa, recordando algunos momentos importantes que pasé en casa.

– Me gustan las flechas –Intenté no ponerme muy nerviosa por ello.

Desde que podía recordar, los monjes me habían enseñado que no debía hablar del templo o de las personas que vivían en él. Era un lugar secreto, que con mucho esfuerzo se había mantenido oculto de todos, más importante aún, de la nación del fuego, que había asesinado a la mayoría de nuestros ancestros, maestros aire. Fue por eso que decidí no hablar de más sobre esas cosas, sin alguna excepción.

– Recuerdo que mi abuelo me contaba historias de monjes con flechas –comentó Li con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándome de reojo.

– Eh, sí –Comencé a reír levemente, hasta que se me ocurrió cómo continuar–. Yo realmente los admiro, por eso me gustan las flechas.

Por un momento, sentí que él no estuvo muy convencido de mis palabras, pero preferí no decir algo al respecto. Seguimos caminando sin hablar mucho, cosa que me pareció extraño, aunque tal vez el pequeño ya no sabía qué más preguntarme. Como yo tampoco sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, el silencio terminó invadiéndonos.

Pasaron unas horas, o al menos eso creí, en las que ambos estuvimos bastante callados. Había pequeñas pláticas de vez en cuando, pero nada más que eso. Me sentí nerviosa por el silencio, cosa que siempre me pasaba, por lo que no me pareció tan incómodo. Di un suspiro un tanto cansado, lo que hizo que Li volteara a verme, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo.

– Creo que sería bueno descansar un poco –Él se sentó de pronto, justo en donde estaba–. Nos falta como la mitad del camino.

_"¿La mitad?"_ pensé dudosa, recordando lo que había dicho el niño casi al principio _"Pero si dijo que no estaba lejos"_. Me pregunté mentalmente cuál sería el concepto de "lejos" para él.

Asentí con la cabeza, como antes, esta vez imitándole y sentándome en mi lugar. Sentí un gran alivio en mis piernas, dándome cuenta de que en verdad había caminado mucho, y todo por perderme en ese bosque. Aún sentada, me estiré completamente, esperando que la molestia desapareciera poco a poco. Y así lo hizo.

– Ese palo que tienes –habló de pronto el niño, yo sólo lo miré–, ¿sabes luchar o algo así? –Me miró fijamente al terminar su pregunta.

– Algo así –Cerré mis ojos, para no tener que enfrentar esa mirada suya, llena de curiosidad.

– No te gusta hablar mucho de ti, ¿verdad? –Sentí que se me quedó viendo por más segundos, así que no abrí mis ojos.

– No realmente –Desvié mi rostro hacia un lado, finalmente pudiendo mirar hacia el frente.

Li no pareció molestarse o incomodarse por mi respuesta. Creo que muy en mi interior, me daba la sensación de que el niño era muy astuto. Se daba cuenta de que yo simplemente no era otra persona más, y por eso no preguntaba más de lo debido.

– Bueno, entonces continuemos –Ambos nos levantamos inmediatamente, junto con nuestras cosas.

– Vale –Pan se volvió a posar sobre mi hombro, yo sólo pude reír nuevamente, por las cosquillas.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

El pueblo se vio a lo lejos, apareciendo de la nada sobre el horizonte. Al fin, después de tanta caminata, Li y yo habíamos llegado al lugar. No pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, pues había avanzado un poco más en mi misión, conocería a nuevas personas aparte de Li y Pan.

– Hemos llegado –El pequeño rompió el silencio, no habíamos hablado mucho en el transcurso del viaje.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la entrada. Comencé a ver gente a lo lejos, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de aquéllos muros que limitaban el pueblo. Sonreí más, sintiéndome emocionada y, al mismo tiempo, ansiosa por estar conociendo algo nuevo para mí. Sí que había visto personas en el templo, algo común, pero la mayoría eran monjes.

– Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí –agradecí al niño con tranquilidad, él me sonrió amablemente.

– No hay problema –contestó con sinceridad, sin dejar su sonrisa – ¡Fue un placer!

– Espero que nos volvamos a ver –Él asintió alegremente, yo correspondí con una pequeña risa.

Ambos entramos a la ciudad, en la cual nos despedimos y cada quién tomó su propio camino. Probablemente, sus padres lo estarían esperando, pues me había contado que estaba recolectando frutas cuando me encontró, que su familia las vendía en el bazar. Fue un viaja agradable después de todo, tuve un niño educado como guía.

– Bien –Alcé los brazos en forma de victoria–, creo que debería conseguir provisiones; un pan entero se gastó en el transcurso –Miré a Pan mientras estaba hablando, pero él se escondió tras mi cabeza.

Al caminar por todo el lugar, comencé a pensar que tal vez debería ocultarme más; mis flechas se veían bastante, incluso Li me dijo que le recordaban a las historias de monjes. No quería que alguien de la nación del fuego me reconociera como una maestra aire, sería muy peligroso, un gran obstáculo en mi busca del Avatar. Sí, lo mejor sería pasar desapercibida.

_"Tengo que encontrar ropas con las que cubrirme"_ pensé al acercarme a una de las tiendas, que vendía lo que parecía ser tela.

Estaba segura de que debía ser ropa. Me quedé mirando por unos minutos, pero todo parecía demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño para mí. Al no encontrar algo que me quedara, decidí buscar en otros lugares. Me distraje tanto que, sin querer, choqué con alguien que pasaba por ahí. Por un momento, creí que caería al suelo, pero logré balancearme usando un poco de aire control, leve, para que la gente no lo notara.

– Perdón –me disculpé, algo apenada, ofreciendo una reverencia.

– Ten cuidado por donde… –Al notar que la persona no siguió hablando, alcé mi cabeza para poder observarle– Maestra aire.

El shock me invadió en segundos; frente a mí, había lo que creía que era un soldado de la nación del fuego. Recordaba sus uniformes por lo que me habían mostrado los monjes, me dijeron que tuviera mucho cuidado en toparme con alguno de ellos.

– N-No, yo no soy… –El nerviosismo me impidió seguir hablando.

Las palabras huyeron completamente de mi boca, y sólo pensé en huir cuando el soldado dio un paso hacia mí. Me pregunté cómo es que sabía sobre las flechas, aunque supuse que no sería tan difícil estar informado sobre aquello, incluso Li lo sabía. No pude evitar pensar que parecía muy joven para ser un soldado, e incluso no tenía casco, y usaba un peinado extraño. Quería preguntar quién era, pero preferí dar la media vuelta e intentar correr, aunque un fuerte agarre en la muñeca me lo impidió.

– ¡Eres una maestra aire! –Las palabras que dijo aquél chico, que parecía no dispuesto a soltarme, resonaron como eco en mi cabeza.

Como un impulso, alcé velozmente mi pierna, formando una bocanada de aire que lanzó bastante lejos al "soldado", estrellándolo en un puesto de sandías.

– Oops.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr sin rumbo, no mirando atrás. El sólo ver la mirada de ese chico una vez, había logrado hacer que sintiera escalofríos en la espalda, y más cuando sentí su enojo al agarrarme de la muñeca, o su siniestra aura al estar empapado de jugo de sandía.

Corrí y corrí, sin detenerme, sería mi fin. Pude sentir más pisadas detrás de mí; seguro que el otro había pedido refuerzos. Pan se aferraba a mi brazo mientras yo avanzaba rápidamente. Después de tanto correr, volteé para entrar en uno de los callejones más estrechos que había. Tal vez ahí no me encontrarían. Disminuí mi andar cuando llegué al final, dándome cuenta de que no había salida.

– No escaparás.

La voz que habló a mis espaldas me hizo voltear sin pensar, encontrándome así con un par de ojos ámbar, llenos de furia.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo por este capítulo ^^ Ya en los siguientes se hará más interesante, o eso creo xD igual se me han ido viniendo ideas para seguir escribiendo el capítulo en el que voy actualmente x3**

**Gracias por leer~**


	4. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 3: Persecusión

**_- Capítulo 3 -  
_****Persecución**

Me habían encontrado, la nación del fuego había dado conmigo, ¡y justo en el momento en el que buscaba cómo cubrirme! Me sentí desesperada, comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando incluso la más mínima salida, aunque fuera pequeña. Al parecer, el soldado frente a mí se dio cuenta, avanzó un poco más a lo que yo sólo pude retroceder.

– Ni lo intentes –A pesar de que estuviera no tan cerca, podía sentir los deseos de estrangularme con sus manos.

Tragué saliva, pensando que sería mi fin, en verdad lo sería, pero pronto me di cuenta. Miré a Pan, que aún se aferraba a mi brazo, y le subí un poco más.

– No te sueltes, amiguito –Pan me miró, como comprendiendo lo que estaba planeando.

Respiré hondo, miré al frente. Poco a poco, mis manos comenzaron a moverse a mi alrededor, en círculos, formando lentamente una gran bola de aire, que no dudé en lanzar hacia el soldado. Él lo notó, porque retrocedió un poco, lo que yo aproveché para tirar aire hacia el piso y elevarme, hasta aterrizar en el techo más cercano, el que estaba detrás de mí. Antes de correr, me percaté de que el chico partió en dos mi bola de aire, con una patada de fuego.

– Yo mejor me voy –susurré, para después voltear y comenzar a saltar de techo en techo.

– ¡Vayan tras ella! –escuché gritar al soldado ese. Así que, él era como el líder o algo así, con razón estaba tan serio.

No entendí hasta después el por qué quería atraparme. Seguro creía que yo tenía algo que ver con el Avatar, o que sabía dónde se encontraba, porque él también era un maestro aire. Al principio, creí que era para saber la localización del bosque en donde estaba el templo, pero lo del Avatar tenía más sentido. Estaba segura de que la nación del fuego quería atraparlo para que él no evitara su expansión. No, no podía permitirles atraparme, yo tenía que ayudar al Avatar, avisarle, esa era mi misión, debía cumplirla, para eso me había preparado por tanto tiempo.

No me detuve, ni para pensar tan siquiera. Pronto, varias bolas de fuego aparecieron, yendo directamente hacia mí. Las fui esquivando con algo de dificultad, pero, de nuevo, mi aire control me ayudó mucho. De verdad estaban muy cerca, comenzaba a pensar que no valía la pena huir… aunque no podía rendirme.

Miré hacia atrás, esperando más ataques por parte de los soldados. Pasaron segundos en los que no hubo algo. Di un suspiro, y al mirar al frente para seguir corriendo, volví a ver los ojos ámbar que me miraron con enojo desde el principio: había subido a uno de los techos. En seguida me detuve y le observé con cautela.

– Te dije que no escaparías –Casi me gritaba al hablar. Su molestia me empezaba a recordar a mi padre.

No le respondí, sólo sujeté a Pan más fuerte, preparándome para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Sentía el sudor recorrerme el cuello, pero los nervios no iban a evitar que me moviera, que me escapara de aquéllas personas.

Sin aviso, el soldado comenzó a lanzarme fuego; de sus manos, de sus pies. Yo lo esquivé como pude, casi cayéndome del techo varias veces, sólo logrando sostenerme gracias a las lozas. Sentí en cansancio en poco tiempo, mi cuerpo respondía a los ataques como si actuara por sí solo. Aproveché un segundo en el que el chico se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, y salté al techo que estaba a mi derecha; para mi sorpresa, él me siguió sin problema alguno.

_"¿Puede saltar tan rápido?"_ Apenas esa pregunta pasó por mi mente, él empezó los ataques de nuevo, sin detenerse.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo esquivaba. Él me había acorralado, me estaba atacando, y en cualquier momento yo ya no podría evitarlo a causa de la fatiga. La desesperación no me dejo pensar, hasta que me dije a mí misma que debía tranquilizarme. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

– De verdad –Me preparé mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer– No te vayas a soltar, Pan.

Ya estaba decidida. Comencé a formar otra bola de aire, esta vez más grande que la anterior. El chico intentó interrumpirme al lanzarme más fuego, pero el mismo viento hizo que éste se desviara. Me concentré más en ello, y el aire se hizo más fuerte. La lancé rápidamente, y sin perder un segundo, salté encima de la bola de aire. El soldado se sorprendió, por el tamaño creo, así que no tuvo más remedio que esquivarla; a pesar de eso, intentó tirarme de ella, lanzándome más fuego, pero en ese momento yo ya estaba al otro lado, en el otro techo, ya habiendo bajado.

– ¡Maldición! –gritó él, creando una gran llamarada a su alrededor.

Bajé rápido del techo, escabulléndome entre la gente. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pues las flechas me delataban. No había planeado algo después de perderlo, así que, por impulso simplemente, me metí a la casa más cercana que pude encontrar. Probablemente no debí haber entrado sin permiso, no sabía qué clase de personas vivían ahí, pero era un caso extraño, no tenía más opciones.

Caminé con cuidado dentro de la casa, ya que me podía encontrar con alguno de los miembros de la familia. Pan ya se encontraba más tranquilo, estaba sobre mi hombro, observando con curiosidad por dónde caminaba. Me acerqué a uno de los estantes, para observar una de las fotos. La miré atentamente, teniendo la sensación de que ya conocía a… ¿Acaso no era…?

– ¿Hyun?

La joven voz me hizo voltear hacia ella en unos segundos. Un pequeño niño se encontraba en medio de la habitación, mirándome con asombro. No puse qué decir al instante, así que me reí nerviosamente. Pan se escondió tras de mí, sujetándose de mi espalda.

– No te preocupes, Pan –hablé sonriente, intentando mirar al lémur en vano–, es sólo Li.

El niño me sonrió amablemente, yo correspondí. Me acerqué a él ya tranquila, mirando a ambos lados. Él no pareció preocuparse por eso, sólo se me acercó, ofreciéndome una manzana que no noté de dónde la sacó.

– Gracias –Tomé la fruta entre mis manos– ¿Dónde están tus padres?

– Ellos están en el bazar, regresarán en cualquier momento.

Li comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación, pero antes me miró. Comprendí y lo seguí a donde quiera que estuviera yendo. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser la habitación para los visitantes. Él se sentó en la cama, y yo hice lo mismo. Era una gran coincidencia que justo me había metido dentro de su casa, tuve mucha suerte.

– Nunca te pregunté –Le di una pequeña mordida a la manzana que me había dado–, ¿cuántos años tienes?

– Diez –respondió felizmente, al parecer, sin pensar mucho–. Y, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó él esta vez, con esa mirada curiosa que había tenido cuando me guió al pueblo.

– Yo… –dudé un poco, pero pensé que tal vez tendría que necesitar su ayuda en cualquier momento, aunque fuera un niño– Estaba siendo perseguida por soldados maestros fuego.

– ¿Es por tus flechas? –Yo asentí con la cabeza, dando otra mordida a la manzana– Ellos aún están afuera, ¿cierto?

– Sí, eso creo –contesté con sinceridad, dando un suspiro–. Y ni siquiera me dio tiempo para comprar provisiones.

El pequeño me miró fijamente por unos segundos, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Sentí que planeaba algo, pero no pude decir exactamente qué. Aunque, ¿qué se supone que estaría planeando un pequeño niño con respecto a eso? No tenía muchas ganas de que se involucrara, por mucha ayuda que podría necesitar, no quería causarle problemas.

– Yo podría ayudarte –Interrumpió mis pensamientos, yo le observé no muy convencida– ¿Qué pasa?

– No estoy segura –admití con preocupación, ahora mirando al frente–. No me gustaría involucrarte a ti o a tus padres.

– Aún así –Él se puso de pie de pronto, llamando mi atención–, te ayudaré.

Por alguna razón, su sonrisa me hizo sentir más tranquila, sentí que me ayudaría bastante. Di un suspiro, resignándome, ya que seguramente, aunque le dijera que no, él insistiría hasta lograr lo que quería.

– De acuerdo, creo que no podré negarme –Le correspondí la sonrisa con alegría.

– Bien, porque la idea que tengo es realmente divertida.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

– Me siento extraña –comenté con inseguridad, intentando acomodarme.

– Te ves muy bien –Li sonrió, lo que me hizo sentir algo de vergüenza–, en serio pareces un chico.

– Supongo que tomaré eso como un cumplido.

La idea de Li fue el disfrazarme de hombre. Me prestó algunas ropas de su padre, que me quedaban algo grandes, pero eso hacía que me viera menos femenina; al menos me cubrían el cuello, y me había prestado también una boina para ocultar mi cabello. A pesar de ello, no me veía como alguien mayor, sino, todo lo contrario. O al menos, eso era lo que a mí me parecía. Además, como mi planeador se encogía hasta parecer un simple bastón, lo mantuve guardado en la bolsa donde tenía las cosas para el viaje.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar alrededor del pueblo. Todo parecía estar normal, y no había algún indicio de los soldados de la nación del fuego, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, ya que, unos momentos antes, estaban enfrascados en atraparme. Pan permaneció escondido en la bolsa que tenía; si lo veían, seguramente sabrían que se trataba de mí. Aunque me sentí más tranquila al no ver a los soldados.

– Así podrás comprar lo que necesites –opinó Li, sonriente, mostrándome diversas tiendas mientras caminábamos.

– Sí, eso será muy bueno –Ya no sentía nervios, incluso estiré mis manos hacia arriba por tanta tranquilidad.

– Deberías venir a nuestro puesto –habló él con entusiasmo, comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido–. Te llevaré ahí, a mis padres les agradarás.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues eso me parecía una excelente idea. Además, podría aprovechar y comprar alguna de las frutas que vendieran, o varias. Saqué de mi manga la pequeña bolsa que me había dado el maestro Geun; recordé que me dijo que no era tanto dinero, pero para mí, sí que lo era. Le estaba profundamente agradecida por ello. Antes de seguir, volví a meter la bolsita, no quería que llamara la atención.

Li y yo seguimos andando, esta vez por el bazar. Caminamos, hasta que él se detuvo un poco, pero pronto comenzó a correr. Yo le seguí lo mejor que pude, no quería perderme en una situación como esa. Le encontré junto a dos personas al acercarme, las cuales serían sus padres, eso creí.

– Papá, mamá –Le escuché hablar alegremente, mientras me miraba–, ella es Hyun.

– ¿Ella? –El señor que parecía ser su padre se acomodó los anteojos que traía– Espera, hijo, ¿qué esa no es mi ropa?

– ¿Lo ves? –Li casi ignoró por completo a su padre, o creo que sí lo ignoró– ¡Te dije que sería un buen disfraz!

– Lo siento –me disculpé con el señor, haciendo una reverencia–. Estaba en un apuro y su hijo me prestó su ropa.

– ¿En un apuro? –cuestionó la mujer ahora, la madre de Li– ¿Te encuentras bien?

No sabía cómo responder exactamente. El niño se había dado cuenta de todo, y sentí que no podría ocultárselo, pero con sus padres era algo distinto. Si les decía algo de más, probablemente se preocuparían por su hijo, que estaba ayudando a una extraña que sólo les estaba dando problemas. Le sonreí a la señora, moviendo mi cabeza afirmativamente.

– Estoy bien –respondí, en un intento de ser entusiasta y alegre–. Ambos han criado a un estupendo hijo.

Los padres sonrieron, pero pude notar que a Li le apareció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Reí por ello, feliz, pues realmente se veía adorable. Me acerqué a él, y le revolví el cabello como muestra de cariño. Li me sonrió amablemente, así que decidí separarme y mirar a los señores.

– Bien –El señor se acercó a mí, mirándome fijamente. Sentí que estaba esperando algo de mi parte–, ¿vas a comprar algo de nosotros?

Me alivié un poco porque fuera eso. En mi mente había pasado el pensamiento de que quizás se había dado cuenta, pero claro, no podía notarlo en tan poco tiempo. Incluso las flechas de mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por bandas curativas, que me había prestado Li. Nadie podía darse cuenta.

– ¡Me encantaría comprar frutas aquí! –exclamé muy animada, observando todas las diferentes frutas que se encontraban de muestra.

– Adelante, puedes tomar las que necesites –La madre me ofreció una gran bolsa, que utilicé en cuanto comencé a meter distintas frutas adentro.

Tomé varias de ellas: melones, bananas, manzanas, y algunos pedazos de sandías. Al mirarlas, recordé al joven soldado que antes me perseguía, cosa que me hizo sentir nerviosa por un momento, pero me obligué a olvidarlo, ya que no era posible que me encontrara de esa forma. Seguí metiendo la comida, hasta que creí que eran suficientes. Miré a los señores y les ofrecí la bolsa, la cual parecía bastante llena.

– Vaya que tendrás un largo viaje –Li se quedó mirando todo lo empaquetado con algo de sorpresa.

Reí levemente, pero sí que tenía razón. Aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me tomaría el encontrar al Avatar, sabía que tardaría un buen tiempo hasta que pudiera hablar con él. Tan concentraba estaba pagándole a la familia, que no me di cuenta cuando un hombre joven se puso junto a mí. Hasta pasado un buen tiempo me di cuenta de que se trataba de ese soldado de la nación del fuego que recordé antes.

– ¿Han visto a una chica con flechas por aquí? –Más que una pregunta, parecía demandar a aquéllas personas que le respondieran.

El sudor me recorrió la espalda, porque los nervios aparecieron nuevamente. Los señores parecían un poco confundidos, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. Li se limitó a observar al soldado, con mucha desconfianza en sus ojos. Él me miró después de unos segundos, lo que ocasionó que el "chico fuego" me mirara también.

– No hemos visto a una chica con flechas –El niño respondió con seguridad, volviendo su mirada al joven de ojos ámbar.

– Y tú –La mirada molesta del maestro fuego me hizo tragar saliva–, ¿la has visto?

Negué muy rápido con la cabeza, pues sentí que el soldado no estaba muy convencido. Me regañé mentalmente, yo era un chico, o al menos eso parecía, así que tenía que actuar como uno. Me aclaré la garganta, poniendo una pose, que según yo, hacían los hombres cuando se quedaban de pie por mucho tiempo.

– Nunca he visto a una chica como esa –Intenté sonar masculina, pero creo que mis palabras sonaron más como broma que otra cosa.

Los padres de Li me miraron algo extrañados, supuse que por mi cambio repentino en el tono de mi voz. Les sonreí silenciosamente, esperando que no se dieran cuenta del problema que había llevado. Decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible, para evitar que ellos se siguieran involucrando en mis problemas.

– Muchas gracias por tu compra –La mujer me tendió la gran bolsa llena de frutas, a lo que yo sólo la tomé e hice una pequeña reverencia.

– Gracias a usted –Mi voz aún la estaba fingiendo, la señora me sonrió, como si no se diera cuenta.

Miré a Li de reojo, insinuándole que ya era hora de que me fuera. Él me sonrió al igual que su madre. Volteé, para así comenzar a caminar hacia otra parte, era momento de encontrar la salida del pueblo y simplemente correr. Todo estaba yendo bien, poco a poco me fui alejando del puesto de la familia, todo bien, hasta que…

– Eso que tienes ahí –El soldado habló tan fuerte que casi me hace caer del susto–, espera, ¡detente!

No sabía a qué se refería. Me miré en todas partes, pero no pude observar algo fuera de lo común. Pronto, sentí que algo me rozaba la pierna, por lo que bajé la mirada y observé que la cola de Pan salía de la bolsa que yo cargaba. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se paralizaba en un instante, pero no por mucho tiempo, rápido pude moverme de nuevo.

– No sé de qué está hablando –mentí mientras me volteaba para ver al joven soldado. Él me miró con incredulidad, observándome atentamente.

Sin que yo me lo esperara, él comenzó a acercar su mano hacia mi rostro. Sentí el escalofrío en mi espalda, recorriéndola por completo. Sin decir algo, me quitó la banda curativa que tenía en una de mis mejillas, y justo una de mis flechas quedó revelada.

– Tú.

Salté por la sorpresa, todo el plan que Li había pensado para ayudarme se arruinó en un segundo. Volteé para poder correr apenas pudiera, pero una gran columna de fuego apareció frente a mis narices, haciendo la boina caer de mi cabeza. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, cerré mis ojos por un momento, pensando en la manera en que podría escapar. Preparé mis brazos para volver a usar mi aire control y salir de ahí, pero una voz me lo impidió.

– ¡Hyun! –Cuando miré hacia atrás, pude observar a Li que intentaba patear al maestro fuego– ¡Huye!

– ¡Li! –grité casi con todas mis fuerzas, y más cuando observé que el soldado tomó al niño por el cuello de su camisa.

Sentí que por mi rostro cayeron dos lágrimas. Dejé caer la bolsa llena de frutas, y éstas se esparcieron por todo el suelo, mientras que Pan se escondió debajo de la bolsa misma. La desesperación me consumía, pero no podía dejar que terminara así. El maestro fuego me miró, dándome a entender lo que podría pasar si yo no le hacía caso, si yo no me dejaba atrapar. Cerré mis ojos, aunque muy dentro de mí ya había decidido el que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Li; él había sido muy bueno conmigo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte de esa manera.

– Ven conmigo, y lo dejaré ir –En ese momento, le lanzó una mirada a los padres del niño, que se encontraban aún en el puesto, con una mirada de terror.

No me atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera miré a ese chico que tenía sujeto a Li como si realmente no le importara su vida. Me sentí frustrada, impotente, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sí podría hacer algo. Tomé la banda curativa que no me habían quitado, y yo misma la jalé, dejando ver así la otra flecha que se encontraba en mi mejilla. Temí que eso pasara, aún así sucedió. Sin mirar a Li, que seguramente se encontraba asustado, me acerqué al soldado sin pensar mucho en ello. A pesar de que en poco tiempo estuve frente a él, no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, porque esa mirada que mostraba tanta rabia me asustaba mucho, más de lo que yo quería.

El joven soldado tiró al niño, lo arrojó no muy fuerte sobre el suelo, para después tomarme a mí por las muñecas. Sentí temor, recorría todo mi cuerpo, aún no le miré al rostro. Pareció desesperarse un poco por ello, pero no dijo algo al respecto. Pronto, sentí que las manos de ese chico comenzaron a arder; el dolor en mis muñecas fue tan intenso, que no pude evitar gritar e intentar soltarme de su agarre. Me estaba quemando, sin siquiera usar su fuego control, era con el simple contacto de su piel con la mía.

– ¡Hyun!

La voz de Li resonó en mi cabeza, pero mi vista ya estaba algo borrosa por las lágrimas. Lo poco que pude observar fue que estaba siendo sostenido por sus padres, como evitando que corriera hacia donde yo estaba. El soldado seguía quemándome las muñecas, yo en cualquier momento sentía que me desmayaría.

– Zuko –Una voz detrás de mí habló, pero yo no pude voltear a ver quién era. El maestro fuego miró sobre mi hombro a quien quiera que le estuviera llamando. Así que su nombre era Zuko– Estás lastimando a la pobre chica.

– Tío –El chico disminuyó su agarre, ya no me quemaba, pero aún me sujetaba fuertemente, probablemente para que yo no huyera.

– Si quieres que hable no creo que debas mantenerla en shock de esa manera.

El joven llamado Zuko frunció el ceño, o eso es lo que pude ver de reojo, ya que aún no me atrevía a voltear mi rostro frente a él. Me soltó finalmente, a lo que mis pies no respondieron muy bien, porque caí de rodillas. Sentía mi rostro húmedo, por las lágrimas que habían pasado por encima. Estaba bien, la familia de Li estaría bien, por eso tenía que hacer lo que esas personas de la nación del fuego dijeran.

– Espósenla y llévenla a la nave –ordenó el "chico fuego", sin quitar su mal humor, a pesar de que al fin había logrado capturarme. No lo entendía.

El señor al que había llamado "tío" dio un suspiro. En realidad, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, sólo me dejaba llevar, pues mi cuerpo eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Dos soldados mayores me tomaron las muñecas, cosa que me dio malestar, podía sentir las quemadas cuando me tocaban. Me pusieron unas esposas, me quejé con un leve alarido, cerrando mis ojos por la presión de éstas contra mi piel. A nadie pareció importarle. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando noté que a Pan lo ponían en una jaula, ya que hubiera preferido que él huyera, me sentía tan mal, sólo lo había traído para que lo encerraran.

Caminé, siendo guiada, o más bien, empujada por los grandes guardias que estaban a ambos lados. ¿Qué me iba a pasar ahora? Me mantendrían en su prisión, era lo más lógico. Lo que no sabía era si me esperaba algún tipo de tortura o algo por el estilo. El dolor en las muñecas no me dejó seguir pensando en lo que me deparaba el futuro con esas personas. Sentí varias miradas posadas en mí mientras me alejaba, probablemente una de ellas fuera la de Li. Sonreí a pesar de la molestia, porque sabía que, aunque sea él, estaría seguro.

* * *

**Como verán, ya comenzaron a aparecer los personajes importantes ^^**

Bueno, dejo este capítulo algo de prisa, espero que les guste x3


	5. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 4: Prisión

**_- Capítulo 4 -  
_****Prisión**

El camino hacia la nave de la nación del fuego me pareció lento, además de largo. En mi mente sólo podía pasar Li; la imagen de sus padres sosteniéndolo para que no me siguiera, no podía sacarla de mi mente. Al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupada por Pan, esperaba que no le hicieran algo malo por alguno de esos soldados. Tampoco sabía qué había pasado con la fruta que compré, me reí pesadamente, pensando en que tal vez se la estuvieran repartiendo entre ellos.

Tan inmersa estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando al fin llegamos a su nave; era grande, y de la parte de arriba estaba saliendo humo. Estaban a punto de partir, o al menos eso pensé, porque todos subían por la compuerta. Volví a sentir el dolor en las muñecas cuando uno de los soldados me empujó para que caminara más rápido. Tenía muchas ganas de usar mi aire control para escapar de ahí, pero no podía dejar a Pan ahí solo. Además, eran demasiados y me habían quitado mi planeador.

– Será mejor que te apures –Aquél hombre que me había empujado tenía una voz muy grave.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo. Ya quería llegar a donde me iban a encerrar, y sólo para dejar de ver a toda esa gente. No sabía qué sentir: temor, rencor, dolor. Seguí caminando sin pensar mucho en ello, me dejé llevar entre ellos mientras algunos me observaban con curiosidad. ¿Creerían que yo era el Avatar? Ya que muchos pensaban o sólo sabían que él era un maestro aire, ¿quién decía que no podía ser una chica?

Creo que las manos se me habían entumecido un poco, ya que, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos dolor sentía en las quemaduras. O tal vez era que me estaba acostumbrando a ellas. Subí al gran barco, junto con los soldados que me guiaban, era muy grande en verdad, y además se veía como un lugar oscuro. Caminé a través de la cubierta, mirando hacia el piso. No quería sentirme derrotada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo.

Antes de entrar al interior del lugar, los soldados se detuvieron. Miré de reojo alrededor, sin saber el por qué ya no avanzaban. En un momento, noté unos pies frente a mí, los cuales me causaron temor al reconocerlos. Sentí como una mano me tomaba del mentó y alzaba mi rostro. Aquéllos ojos ámbar me observaron de nuevo, aún parecían tremendamente enojados.

– Realmente tienes flechas –El chico pareció hablar consigo mismo, así que no contesté. Él me soltó luego de unos segundos.

Aún sentí su mirada sobre mí. Después, noté que ordenó a los soldados que se alejaran, pues eso fue lo que hicieron. Me sentí más nerviosa con él que con los que se iban, ya que, al menos a los otros no les podía ver los ojos por sus cascos, pero seguramente no irradiaban la misma molestia que los de ésta persona.

Un pequeño empuje me hizo comenzar a caminar. El chico permaneció delante de mí, así que sólo lo seguí, pensando que él me llevaría a donde me mantendrían encerrada por un buen tiempo. El silencio permaneció entre nosotros por algunos minutos, en los que no me atreví a hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

– Entonces –El sonido de su voz me hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero rápido continué mi camino–, ¿cómo es que estás viva? –Me estaba demandando la respuesta, pero yo no le hablé– Se supone que todos los monjes y maestros aire desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.

– A decir verdad, eso me causa mucha curiosidad –La voz detrás de mí me hizo volteara ver sin poder evitarlo, pues me sorprendió bastante. Era el señor que había evitado que el chico de adelante, el tal Zuko, me derritiera las muñecas; supuse que él me había dado el "empujoncito" –. Pero no creo que esta muchacha tenga muchas ganas de hablar ahora.

– Necesito saberlo –El pelinegro alzó mucho su voz, parecía como si siempre estuviera enojado–, puede saber algo del Avatar.

– Tranquilo, Zuko –El hombre mayor, su tío, le volvió a llamar por su nombre–, después podremos conocerla mejor.

– No quiero conocerla mejor, ¡quiero saber sobre el Avatar!

Los dos hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviera presente para escucharles. Bueno, era una prisionera después de todo, no era como si pudiera opinar algo al respecto, no quería hacerlo. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca sin querer, y pude observar al chico que estaba frente a mí mirarme de reojo con enojo. Desvié la mirada hacia el piso; sólo un momento que mis ojos subieron para ver adelante y me topo con los suyos, los cuales prefería evitar a toda costa.

Al final, todo eso era por el Avatar. Su conversación me hizo darme cuenta de la importancia de encontrarlo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Me habían atrapado y me iban a interrogar sobre eso. Me alegré internamente por no saber mucho sobre el asunto; mi misión era encontrarlo, no saber todos sus datos, así que no me habían hablado mucho de él. Después pensé en el templo, ya que probablemente me preguntarían de dónde había llegado, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello, no iba a revelar los secretos de mi gente. Ya se me ocurriría algo en el momento.

No estuve atenta al resto de la conversación. Muchas cosas de las que hablaban yo no las entendía, así que preferí escuchar a mis propios pensamientos que a sus palabras. De nuevo pasó la imagen de Pan en mi cabeza. Por mucho que no quisiera hablarles, no podía dejar a mi amigo.

– ¿Dónde está Pan? –pregunté silenciosamente al señor detrás de mí. Prefería hablar con él que con su sobrino– ¿Está bien?

– ¿Pan? –Inquirió el hombre, algo pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que pareció darse cuenta– Oh, te refieres al pequeño lémur volador –Asentí, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta–. Él está perfectamente; se encuentra enjaulado, pero puedo asegurar que tiene un gran banquete entre manos.

– Me alegro –Y así, volví a juntar mis labios, queriendo no tener que preguntar algo más, aunque fuera por pocos minutos.

Suspiré aliviada, volviendo mi mirada al frente. Al menos él estaría un poco mejor que yo, incluso con una buena comida. El chico llamado Zuko no comentó algo, se mantuvo en silencio un buen tiempo. Su tío fue el que volvió a romper el hielo.

– Y, ¿cómo te llamas? –Su pregunta me hizo voltear para verlo de nuevo.

– Hyun –No me sentí muy cómoda al contestar, pero él lo había hecho cuando le pregunté sobre Pan.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente llegamos a lo que creí que sería mi celda, pues nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta. Por fuera, se veía como una habitación normal, aunque seguramente la mantendrían cerrada todo el tiempo, conmigo adentro, claro. Nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta. Mi vista se encontraba de nuevo sobre el piso, mientras yo esperaba que algo más pasara. El silencioso chico abrió, yo me limité a entrar, en ese momento no tenía ganas de ser "rebelde" o algo parecido, quería que me dejaran sola. Antes de empujarme hacia adentro, me quitó las esposas con una llave que tenía en la mano. Me sentí mejor, aunque no pudiera sentir ya mucho en los brazos.

– La próxima vez que yo te pregunte algo –Su tío permaneció fuera de la habitación mientras él hablaba– será mejor que respondas.

El portazo que dio al irse me hizo irme hacia atrás, casi cayéndome de sentón, pero logré mantenerme. Escuché unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta, lo que significaba que la estaban asegurando, la cerraban para que yo no saliera. Aunque, realmente, tendría que pensarlo muy bien si quería escapar de ahí, además de que tendría que ir por Pan el cual no tenía ni idea en dónde estaba. Recordé lo que me había dicho el señor mayor, así que me tranquilicé nuevamente.

Acabé sentándome sobre la cama; no era muy cómoda, pero tampoco podía quejarme, era mejor de lo que esperaba. Observe atentamente la habitación, en la cual no había muchas cosas. Estaba la cama, había también un pequeño estante, al igual que una silla. Se sentía caliente, pensé que tal vez sería por el combustible que estarían consumiendo, además de que era una navegación de la nación del fuego.

– Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme –susurré con tranquilidad, pero pronto sacudí mi cabeza–. No es que me esté rindiendo.

Me tiré sobre la cama, de espaldas. Sentí un leve dolor en las muñecas cuando lo hice, pues éstas rozaron con la tela de las mantas que tenía debajo. Me aguanté, aunque no pude evitar quejarme un poco de ello. Alcé los brazos para mirar las quemaduras, las cuales estaban completamente rojas, eran recientes, después de todo.

En ese momento, me sentía como un gran fracaso. Todos los monjes me habían confiado la misión de encontrar al Avatar, de ayudarle a aprender los demás controles, de apoyarlo en lo posible; pero ahí estaba yo, atrapada en una nave enemiga, encerrada en un cuarto en soledad. Me tapé el rostro con las palmas de mis manos, cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar qué hacer. En cualquier momento regresaría el enojado chico, y tal vez su tío también, a hacerme preguntas más serias que las que hicieron cuando estábamos en el camino.

_"Se supone que soy una maestra aire"_ Lo único que podía hacer era intentar darme ánimos a mí misma. _"No puedo rendirme, tengo que encontrar una solución que me ayude"_A pesar de seguir ideando cosas, no eran tan buenas como para ponerlas en marcha.

Abrí mis ojos en un segundo. Me di cuenta de que, aunque fuéramos enemigos, ese joven y yo estábamos buscando lo mismo: al Avatar. Tal vez podría haber una tregua entre los dos, no lo sabía. Claro, eso era, no tenía por qué rendirme, el maestro Geun había confiado en mí, todo el consejo lo había hecho… excepto mi padre, por supuesto. Pensé en él, ya que lo había recordado, probablemente estaría enojado y culpando a todos en ese momento.

_"Entonces, ¿de verdad te vas a aliar con ese?"_ Una parte de mí no estaba muy convencida de mi plan. _"Él no confía en ti, sólo te usará para saber cosas del Avatar, las cuales no sabes"_Y aún seguí cuestionándome.

No tenía otra idea. Para que funcionara, tendría que hacer que confiaran en mí, cosa que me parecía realmente difícil, porque yo tampoco confiaba en ellos. Si le dejaba todo al tiempo, ¿funcionaría entonces? Tal vez lo que debía de hacer era no planear algo, sólo seguir instrucciones. Les insinuaría lo de la alianza, pero esperaría hasta que acepten para comenzar a "ayudarles", todo hasta que encontrara al Avatar; en el momento en el que lo viera, me uniría a él y dejaría a Zuko y su tío detrás.

_"Mejor lo dejo para otro momento"_pensé, pues el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse en mis ojos, y todo mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que no había comido desde que tuve el entrenamiento de aire control en el templo. Y ya no tenía frutas.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama, quedando de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Cualquier persona podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que preferí no estar hacia la puerta, así no tendría que ver sus caras apenas entraran. Suspiré pesadamente mientras cerraba mis ojos. Unas cuantas horas de descanso me iban a servir de mucho.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Un movimiento en mi hombro me hizo despertar. No era fuerte, pero lo fue lo suficiente como para que ganara consciencia. Preferí no hacer caso, ya que aún no tenía ganas de ver a alguien. La insistencia de ese agarre, hizo que abriera los ojos. Al final, tuve que voltear para ver quién era y qué quería. Observé frente a mí a un soldado; tenía la mayoría del rostro cubierto con el caso que portaba. A pesar de que ya lo estaba viendo, él siguió moviéndome. Me incorporé en la cama, por lo que él terminó alejándose a unos cuantos metros. Me senté en la orilla, esperando a que hiciera algo. Noté también que tenía una bandeja en manos con frutas sobre ella, recordándome en ese momento el hambre que tenía.

– El general Iroh me ordenó que le trajera esto –La voz del soldado parecía bastante joven, yo me le quedé mirando sin entender, confundida con el nombre que mencionó–. Dijo que usaron las frutas que traía para evitar un desperdicio.

– ¿General Iroh? –inquirí, arqueando una ceja. Mientras tanto, el hombre dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que estaba en la habitación.

– Es el tío del príncipe Zuko.

¿Príncipe Zuko? ¿El chico enojón que me había quemado las muñecas era un príncipe? No me lo imaginaba. Se supone que un príncipe sería buena persona, o al menos así hablaban de ellos en los cuentos. Pero cuando lo pensé mejor, si Zuko era un príncipe, tenía que serlo de la nación del fuego, ya que estaba en una nave de ellos. Me estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que había pensado, probablemente él estaría relacionado directamente con el señor del fuego, cosa que no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

El soldado pareció darse cuenta de mi silencio, por lo que, sin decir algo más, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Pude escuchar unos sonidos fuera de la puerta, probablemente estaría poniendo llave, tal vez seguiría afuera para vigilarme. Di un suspiro, después miré la comida que me habían mandado. Me sentí internamente agradecía por el señor, aunque fuera tío de ese "príncipe" molesto, que siempre lo estaba.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la mesa. Observé atentamente a las frutas que se encontraban frente a mí, ya partidas en trozos. Al menos me habían dejado comer la comida que yo misma me había esforzado en comprar, después de todo, tuve que disfrazarme. Recordé esos momentos que pasé con Li en el bazar, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír. Recordé entonces que se suponía que estaba en una ciudad del Reino Tierra, entonces, ¿por qué había soldados fuego? Me causaba curiosidad, pero no había cómo responderme en ese momento. Entonces, tomé un trozo de manzana y lo introduje en mi boca. Apenas di una mordida, el jugo de fruta salió, dejándome disfrutarlo. Eran deliciosas, probablemente los padres de Li tenían un buen negocio entre manos.

Volví a pensar en el príncipe que se encontraba en la nave. Aún no podía creer que fuera un príncipe, se me hacía tan raro. Mientras comía, pensaba en la razón del por qué estaría viajando en el mar, en lugar de estar en su lujosa casa con sus importantes familiares. Seguro había pasado algo para que tuviera que estar de aquí para allá, y con su tío, ¿tendría algo que ver? No es que me interesara mucho, pero al menos sabría qué esperar, qué consecuencias podría haber de todo eso. Sin darme cuenta, las frutas comenzaron a desaparecer de la bandeja, ocasionado por mi gran hambre. Comer me relajaba, para todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

En unos minutos, toda la comida se había terminado. Di un suspiro de satisfacción, posando la mano sobre mi estómago; me había llenado. Sonreí para mí misma, al menos me estaban tratando bien. Sólo Iroh, seguramente, porque Zuko no creo que quisiera tratarme bien si para él soy sólo una fuente más de información. Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas personas, no iba a dejar influyan en mi cabeza. Bueno, la mejor parte es que comí frutas, no me dieron carne, porque era vegetariana, cosa que no sabrían, pero no estaba dispuesta a comer ni un solo trozo de un animal.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido en la puerta. Parecía como si estuvieran abriendo de nuevo. Justamente así fue, pues el soldado que antes me había traído la bandeja entró nuevamente. Me alejé un poco de la mesa, mirando como él llevaba un traste profundo, lleno de agua, junto con un paño. ¿Para qué sería? Decidí observar lo que haría con eso.

– Me ordenaron que te trajera esto –El soldado no me miró, simplemente se acercó a la mesa, depositando las cosas en el lugar–; es para las heridas.

Me sorprendí un poco, pues no creí que se llegaran a preocupar por mis quemaduras. Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con un desconocido. Él se limitó a tomar la bandeja en donde antes estaban las frutas; la sostuvo entre sus manos, luego volteó hacia la puerta, saliendo de nuevo. Ni siquiera me molesté en fijarme si otra vez había puesto llave, porque estaba concentrada en el agua que había dejado.

_"Seguramente el general Iroh fue quien lo envió"_ pensé, comenzando a caminar hacia el traste _"Sí, tiene más sentido pensar eso que en que lo haya enviado su "lindo" sobrino"_Reí mentalmente por mi ocurrencia, aunque sabía que era verdad.

Tomé el paño que habían dejado junto al agua. Simplemente lo remojé en el líquido, para después exprimirlo y quitarle lo sobrante. Alcé las manos para mirar mis heridas; estaban mejor que antes. Claro, no habían sanado, pero ya no estaban completamente rojas como al principio. Ahora tenían un tono rojizo, y no me dolían, no sabía si por lo entumido de mis manos o porque ya me había acostumbrado al malestar. Posé el paño sobre la muñeca derecha, sintiendo un gran alivio en cuanto el agua tocó mi piel. Se sentía refrescante, o al menos lo poco que podía sentir, me tranquilizaba. Lo mantuve ahí por unos minutos, en los que me dediqué a pensar qué debería hacer.

Obviamente, en mi mente no me quería simplemente rendir y hacer nada. Recordé lo de la tregua, pero eso ser haría con tiempo. Igual recordé a Pan, tenía que pedir que me dejaran verlo, en algún momento en que pudiera hablar con alguien, tal vez con Iroh, seguro con él sería mucho más fácil tratar. Aún así, no podía salir del barco, mi palo lo habían tomado ellos, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba.

Me di cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con el paño en una quemadura, así que lo remojé de nuevo y lo puse sobre la otra. De nuevo la sensación de tranquilidad me invadió, pensé que podría aguantar estar dentro de esa embarcación, que incluso tal vez sería algo bueno aprovechar de la situación, investigar más acerca de esas personas que estaban directamente relacionadas con la nobleza de la nación del fuego, podría encontrar algún punto débil, no podía saberlo.

Miré de nuevo el agua frente a mí. Se veía tan tentadora, que simplemente me dejé llevar y metí ambas muñecas en su interior. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, al momento en que cerré mis ojos. Tenía que agradecer en cuanto pudiera por ese envase hondo que me habían enviado, al igual que la comida, por supuesto. Esperaba que estuvieran tratando a Pan de la misma manera, o mucho mejor que a mí. Hasta la habitación, no era tan mala, creo que ya me había acostumbrado un poco a ella.

Saqué las heridas del transparente líquido, pues en ese momento escuché unos ruidos en la puerta; tres firmes toques la golpeaban. ¿Para qué golpearían? ¿Acaso no podían entrar y ya? No estaba segura si responder que pasaran o sólo esperar a ver quién era. Hice lo segundo, me quedé parada a unos metros de la puerta, aunque di un paso hacia atrás, por si se trataba de alguien a quien prefería no escuchar o ver. La puerta se abrió luego de un tiempo, revelando a un hombre mayor afuera. Se trataba del general Iroh, o al menos eso recordaba cuando lo vi antes. Él entró tranquilamente y me miró, sonriéndome. Después posó su mirada sobre el agua y el paño asentados en la mesa. Yo seguí manteniendo mis ojos en su figura, aún no muy segura de qué pensar, ¿por qué estaba ahí tan de pronto?

– Veo que te sirvieron –Su hablar me hizo saltar un poco en mi posición, rápidamente me recuperé y asentí–. Quiero que disculpes a mi sobrino, Zuko; él es alguien muy impulsivo y que actúa sin pensar, pero en el fondo, es un muy buen chico.

_"¿Un buen chico?"_ Se me hizo tan extraño que dijera eso, porque en realidad, ese príncipe parecía de todo menos eso _"¿Desde cuándo el casi ahorcar a un niño, quemar a alguien y luego mantenerle cautivo es un signo de bondad?"_Mis pensamientos eran tan sarcásticos que me alegré mentalmente de no haber comentado algo al respecto en voz alta.

– Muchas gracias por las cosas –Me limité a contestar, evitando el tema de su sobrino, del cual prefería no hablar o pensar.

El hombre me sonrió de nuevo. Arqueé la ceja, no entendiendo por qué me sonreía. Cuando le miré mejor, se notaba una persona muy pacífica, que no mataría ni una mosca; claro, no me podía confiar, era un general, seguro había estado en muchas guerras. Me sacudí mentalmente, no debía caer en su juego, tenía que pensar en mí misma y en Pan.

– Sé que casi acabas de comer, pero –Comenzó a hablar, pensativo, para después posar su mirada en la mía–, ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de té?

La sorpresa me invadió el rostro, o eso fue lo que sentí. No entendía el punto de todo eso, de por qué querrían ofrecerle té a una prisionera. No supe que contestar, por lo que tuve que pensarlo, aunque no sonaba tan mal. Quiero decir, tomar té con un enemigo… ¿acaso no se escuchaba divertido? Asentí lentamente, era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia x3 Sé que está yendo algo lento, pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo las cosas, además que no me gusta apresurarlas xD aunque ya pronto irá un poco más rápido, y se sabrá de qué va toda la trama ^^  
**

**Nuharo:**** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio me hace feliz que al fin alguien haya escrito un review xD Intentaré seguir con este ritmo de narración, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^**

**Es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima semana~ x3**


	6. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 5: Plática

**_- Capítulo 5 -_**

**Plática**

* * *

Caminé junto con Iroh a través del pasillo. Su andar era calmado y firme al mismo tiempo, sentí que tenía confianza en sí mismo todo el rato. El camino no pareció tan largo esta vez, quizás porque no me sentía tan mal como cuando llegué; además, las heridas en las muñecas habían disminuido. Otra cosa que marcaba la diferencia, era que Zuko no estaba presente, eso me hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.

– El té de jazmín es realmente encantador –Habló de pronto, llamando mi atención–, estoy seguro de que te encantará.

_"¿Encantador?"_ Me pareció algo graciosa la manera en que el hombre mayor se refirió a la bebida, tal vez le gustaba mucho.

No supe qué comentar, así que continué el camino en silencio. Llegamos muy pronto a donde sea que me estuviera llevando, pues él se detuvo para abrir la puerta que ahora estaba frente a nosotros. Entré sin pensarlo, observando inmediatamente todos los rincones de la habitación; no era demasiado diferente a donde me mantenían, sólo tenía una cama, mesa –ésta se notaba mucho más fina–, y un gran armario. Igual tenía varios mapas colgados en las paredes, junto con dos retratos enmarcados sobre un estante. Sentí curiosidad por ellos, así que me acerqué para mirarlos mejor; en uno, se podía observar a un hombre joven, aunque parecía mayor que Zuko. Estaba sonriendo un poco, mirando al frente. En el otro, había una mujer sonriente, junto a un niño de su lado derecho, que se veía feliz.

_"¿Quiénes son estas personas?"_ Me pregunté mentalmente mientras las quedaba viendo por unos segundos _"Deben ser importantes para él"_

– El joven es mi hijo –Su mirada se posó en el retrato del hombre.

– ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? –Tuve que voltear, pues él se había mantenido casi a la entrada.

No me respondió inmediatamente, como si fuera difícil para él hacerlo. Me quedé observando su expresión, que se había puesto un poco dura, lo cual me hizo pensar que había pasado algo malo. Tardó un poco más de tiempo en hablar.

– Murió –Sus ojos se apagaron por unos segundos, aunque casi en seguida se repusieron–, pero no debes preocuparte por eso.

– Lo siento.

Él me sonrió. Yo no supe qué sentir ante eso. Se suponía que era uno de mis enemigos, no tenía por qué sentir tanta empatía por él, ¿o sí? Aunque tal vez eso sólo significara que era humana, podía sentir la pena de otro con sólo mirarle. Preferí entonces no comentar algo sobre el otro retrato, donde estaba la mujer, porque probablemente habían cosas de las que no querría hablar, y mucho menos conmigo.

Iroh no comentó más al respecto. Se dirigió a uno de los estantes, en donde había una tetera de la que no me había dado cuenta. Noté que con sus manos, hizo el objeto hervir. Me sorprendí un poco, pero no lo hice notar. La mesa, por otro lado, era bajita, y se usaban cojines como sillas. Él volteó de nuevo, mirando hacia los cojines. No esperé un segundo más, me acerqué, tomé asiento en uno de ellos, dando la espalda hacia la puerta. Me sentí un poco insegura en el lugar, pues no sabría si alguien entraba, aunque si hacían ruido me daría cuenta.

De la nada, el hombre mayor sacó un par de tazas, depositándolas cada una frente a nosotros. Luego, tomó la tetera, y con cuidado comenzó a servir el té en ambas. Miré el líquido con detenimiento, se notaba que estaba muy caliente, por lo que preferí no tocarlo; no quería tener otra quemadura tan pronto, y sólo por intentar beber algo. Al contrario de mí, él si comenzó a tomar su té, pero tal vez estaba acostumbrado al calor, era de la nación del fuego, ¿cierto?

Como nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo, sentí que debí preguntar algo que me estaba rondando la mente desde que los había visto en el bazar. Al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de hacerlo, al menos no de la manera correcta. Pensé por unos segundos, hasta que decidí que simplemente debía preguntarlo y ya.

–Me gustaría saber –Estoy segura de que me escuchaba, pero no me miró, simplemente siguió con la bebida–, su sobrino, Zuko, ¿siempre está así de molesto?

El hombre depositó la taza en la mesa de nuevo. Rió levemente, aunque no pude entender lo gracioso, yo lo había preguntado seriamente. Sólo esperaba no haberle ofendido o algo, ya que era su familia.

–Él se volvió así –Su comentario me hizo imaginar a un Zuko gentil, pero rápidamente borré esa imagen de mi mente–, ha pasado por mucho.

Pues seguro era muchísimo lo que había pasado como para que sus ojos siempre estuvieran tan llenos de rabia. Me pregunté si habría sido por algo de su familia, o por problemas con amigos. Pero entonces me acordé de su cicatriz, habría alguna razón para que la tuviera, alguien se la debía haber causado. Me sentí un poco mal, aunque al recordar lo que había hecho con Li, con Pan, conmigo, preferí no pensar en eso.

Me di cuenta que el té ya se había enfriado un poco. Me atreví a rozar los dedos en la taza, notando que estaba en lo cierto. Alcé el objeto con ambas manos, disfrutando de la suave calidez que me ofrecía. Pronto, mis labios ya se encontraban en el borde de la taza, así que le di un sorbo al té. Apenas entró en mi boca, sentí una gran tranquilidad, hasta en el más mínimo músculo. Nunca imaginé que algo como un té pudiera suavizarme tanto, hacer que olvidara los problemas. Me concentré en tomar un poco más, antes de mirar a Iroh, el cual parecía estar disfrutando igual o incluso más que yo la bebida.

– ¿Por qué me invitó a tomar té? –pregunté con curiosidad, desviando mi mirada hacia debajo de nuevo, para ver mi reflejo en el líquido– Soy una prisionera.

– Probablemente eso es lo que cree Zuko –Su respuesta me hizo confundirme, a lo que le miré fijamente, olvidando el té por un momento–. Eres sólo una pasajera más de esta nave.

– Entonces –Casi interrumpo su hablar, pero no pareció molestarse por ello–, ¿no va a preguntarme sobre el Avatar?

– ¿Sabes algo sobre el Avatar? –Al hacer la pregunta, no pareció que de verdad quisiera una respuesta.

– En realidad no –contesté con sinceridad, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Lo raro fue, ¿por qué había preguntado de esa manera? Como si ya supiera que yo no tenía información alguna sobre el Avatar. En ese momento recordé cuando su sobrino me hizo preguntas en el camino hacia la habitación donde permanecí encerrada, lo más seguro era que ahí se dio cuenta. Era un hombre bastante astuto.

En ese momento, sentí su mirada sobre mí, lo que me hizo mirarle fijamente. Parecía como si quisiera preguntar algo, así que mantuve mi vista en la suya, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

– Eres una maestra aire –Lo que dijo me hizo poner más atención–, ¿cómo es que sobreviviste? –En ese momento, desvié la mirada.

– Preferiría… no hablar de ello.

– Entiendo –Comenzó a servirse más té en ese momento.

Me pregunté si de verdad no le importaba que yo no le hubiera respondido. Su sobrino ya me habría tomado del cuello y me estaría obligando a que dijera algo, seguramente. ¿En verdad eran parientes? Lo bueno era que él no estaba ahí, sólo estábamos Iroh y yo, disfrutando una buena taza de té. Me parecía extraño pensar en ello, nunca imaginé que me trataría de esa forma.

– Bien, entonces debes ser vegetariana –Su comentario fuera de lugar me hizo relajarme un poco, al menos ya no iría al tema que yo no quería.

– Así es –contesté un poco alegre, mirándolo beber más–, ¿cómo es que lo supo?

– Sé muchas historias sobre los monjes que eran maestros aire.

Me callé. No quería regresar a hablar de eso, tenía que pensar en alguna otra cosa. Pero no fue necesario, pues él comenzó la conversación nuevamente.

– ¿Tu nombre es sólo Hyun? –preguntó, aunque se veía más interesado en el líquido que tomaba que en la respuesta.

– Hyun Soo –Escucharme decir mi propio nombre se sentía extraño–, pero Hyun está bien.

– Ya veo –Rió levemente, al fin mirándome a mí–. A mí me puedes llamar Iroh.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Para qué me hacía esas preguntas? Tal vez esa fue la principal razón para invitarme el té, y no simplemente porque sí. Si pensaba bien en ello, tenía sentido, podría averiguar más de mí, de dónde venía, etc. Lo había hecho antes al darse cuenta de que yo no sabía cosas sobre el Avatar.

– El pueblo donde estaban –Esta vez yo comencé a hablar– era del Reino Tierra, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es que estaban ahí?

– Era una de las colonias de la nación del fuego –Me sorprendí un poco, pues no esperaba que hubiera una colonia de esas tan cerca del templo, además de que se veía bastante tranquila como para serlo.

Fue cuando recordé algo importante. Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a la bebida, pero justo me detuve a la mitad. Reaccioné deprisa, dejándola a un lado con un movimiento. Iroh me observó extrañado, yo le devolví la mirada con un gesto de preocupación.

– ¿Podría ver a Pan? –Quizás mi pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, noté un ligero asombro de su parte– Sé que dijo que está bien, pero aún así me preocupa.

– De acuerdo –aceptó, sonriendo otra vez, bebiendo otro poco del té– En cuanto terminemos…

El portazo que sonó de pronto me hizo saltar del asiento del susto. Volteé muy rápido, casi sin pensar, notando inmediatamente a la persona que ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Tenía su usual mirada enojada, y en ese instante observaba a Iroh y a mí, fijamente.

– ¡Aquí está! –exclamó de pronto el príncipe, soltando enojo por todas partes.

Me arrimé en seguida lo más lejos que pude de él, casi quedando exactamente junto a Iroh, que antes estaba frente a mí. Tragué saliva, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, o al menos no mientras estaba con su tío en medio de la relajación. Me di cuenta entonces, por su mirada enfurecida, que el señor no le había avisado sobre que yo estaba ahí, ¿incluso siendo de su propia familia?

–Oh, justo a tiempo –De la nada, el hombre mayor sacó otra de sus tazas y la puso sobre la mesa–, estábamos disfrutando de una buena plática con té.

– No quiero té –Casi interrumpe Zuko las palabras de su tío–, lo que quiero es información –Me miró de pronto, enfatizando la última palabra que salió de su boca.

– Yo no sé –dije como impulso, dándome cuenta después que no debí de haber hablado.

– ¡No mientas! –Zuko dio un paso al frente, yo retrocedí más– Tienes que saber algo sobre el Avatar, ¡eres una maestra aire!

– ¡Eso no quiere decir que yo sepa algo! –Mis ganas por darme entender hicieron que levantara la voz, a lo que él frunció el ceño.

– Ella tiene razón, Zuko –interrumpió Iroh, pero no dejaba de tomar el té entre sus manos.

– Mejor no hables –El chico desvió su furiosa mirada a su familiar– ¡Trajiste a nuestra prisionera a tu habitación a tomar té!

– Creí que no era su prisionera –recordé, mientras también miraba al hombre mayor.

– Hyun es una pasajera más –Iroh repitió lo que me había dicho, contestando en mi lugar.

– ¿Tú le dijiste eso? –El joven príncipe estaba a punto de estallar, cosa que noté al momento.

– ¡Suficiente! –callé a ambos de tanta tensión que sentí por los reproches. Ellos me miraron con sorpresa, pero lo de Zuko fue rencor más que otra cosa– Lo mejor sería que regrese a mi "celda".

– ¿No quieres ver a tu amigo Pan? –preguntó Iroh, logrando llamar mi atención una vez más. Él seguía tranquilo tomando.

Pan… realmente quería verlo, no podía olvidar algo tan importante. Miré hacia el suelo, sopesando la situación. Zuko me había puesto de los nervios y era por eso que quise volver a donde me llevaron. Hablé sin pensar, olvidando a mi amigo, me sentí mal por ello; lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a ver cómo estaba. A pesar de que lo encontré al inicio de mi viaje –el cual no había sido hace mucho–, se había ganado mi cariño. De tanto que estaba pensando, pude notar la desesperación del pelinegro; estuvo a punto de hablar, pero entonces decidí yo hacerlo.

– Sí, quiero.

El rencor que tenía el chico hacia mí creo que se hizo más grande en ese momento. Le interrumpí dos veces en el mismo día, una para callarlo directamente y la otra para que ni empezara a hablar. Sentí venir un suspiro, pero lo suprimí, no quería que se acumulara el enojo y provocarme otra quemadura. Estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por Iroh que se encontraba ahí, Zuko se hubiera acercado para lanzarme una gran llamarada. Y no tenía idea de cómo conseguí el coraje para cortarle.

– Está decidido –habló el general, al fin dejando el té a un lado, aunque pronto tomó la tetera, ya no tan hirviente–. Pero, primero… ¿quién quiere más té?

– ¡Tío!

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

En mi mente sólo pasaba la imagen de mi pequeño lémur. Iroh me había dicho que estaba bien, con buena comida, aunque enjaulado. La jaula era lo que más me preocupaba, tenía que asegurarme que todo fuera correctamente. Temía que estuviera asustado, temblando o algo parecido. A pesar de eso, mi caminar fue tranquilo, yo detrás de Iroh; tal vez él me contagiaba de su forma de ser, al igual que su sobrino me sacaba de quicio, haciéndome hablar de más. Pero no lo diría, porque justo nos acompañaba, podía sentir al chico clavar su mirada en mi espalda.

_"Su mirada"_ No me atreví a voltear, podía sentir la presión de sus ojos, perfectamente _"Me está poniendo nerviosa" _Seguí mirando a su tío, que aún estaba relajado frente a mí, caminando con calma.

Gracias al peso que sentía en mi espalda, figurativamente, no noté cuando llegamos a otra de las habitaciones. Estaba un poco más lejos que las otras a donde había tenido que caminar, yo hubiera preferido que estuviera cerca de la mía, así tenía la sensación de que Pan estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero no era así. Iroh abrió la puerta por mí, dejándome pasar antes que él, aunque luego se puso junto a mí, y noté que Zuko cerró la puerta, sin mirarle, claro. La habitación era como el doble de la mía, aunque había que caminar un poco para llegar a donde se supusiera que tenían a Pan.

– Tu lémur está ahí –La mirada del hombre mayor se posó sobre algo a lo lejos.

Caminé algo lento, a donde estaba mirando. Mientras más me acercaba, notaba cómo algo blanco se movía. Entonces reconocí una cola, y me lancé a correr hacia donde estaba.

– ¡Pan!

El pequeño animal volteó, lo cual me hizo sonreír ampliamente. ¡Finalmente lo veía! Apenas me acerqué, noté la gran jaula en donde lo mantenían; medía casi lo mismo que donde yo me quedaba, quizás más de la mitad. Me sorprendí por ello, me imaginaba que lo tendrían en un lugar pequeño, donde no se iba a poder mover en lo absoluto. Noté que en una de las esquinas tenía una bandeja llena de frutas, algunas ya estaban medio gastadas. Me acerqué a los barrotes para mirar mejor.

– ¿Estás bien, amigo? –Intenté hacer que se acercara al alzar uno de mis brazos para alcanzarle, pero él no se movió de su lugar– ¿Pan?

Yo esperaba que me recibiera felizmente, pero en lugar de eso, se fue hacia la comida. Bueno, no me había dado una bienvenida tan "cálida", aún así, me alegré de que estuviera bien. Suspiré ya tranquila, ahora sí iba a poder dormir bien, profundamente, pues la manera en que tenían a mi lémur sin dudar era mucho mejor que como me trataban. Recordé a Iroh, él sí me había tratado bien, al menos.

– Él está realmente bien aquí –Al mirar a mi derecha, observé que Iroh ya se encontraba junto a mí.

– Más de lo que esperaba –comenté soltando otro suspiro, resignadamente, Iroh había tenido razón–; eso me alegra.

– Y a él también.

Ambos sonreímos mirando a Pan mientras comía una gran sandía. No entendía cómo es que me podía llevar bien con un general de la nación del fuego, pero lo dejé pasar, no estaba pasando algo malo después de todo. Entonces me acordé de que Zuko estaba ahí, justo por la sandía, pues antes lo había lanzado hacia un puesto de ellas. Volteé lentamente, observando al joven príncipe aún en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados. Probablemente se estaría aguantando las ganas de gritarnos que regresemos.

– Regresaré a mi habitación –Le llamé así para seguir la opinión de Iroh sobre que yo no era una prisionera–. Ahora sé que Pan está perfectamente.

– Muy bien.

– Vendré luego, Pan –me despedí de mi lémur, alzando una mano.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba Zuko. En ese momento, él abrió los ojos, y de nuevo, justo se toparon con los míos. Desvíe deprisa la mirada, con un segundo que pasáramos intercambiándolas, me pondría de los nervios; ya lo hacía con sólo recordar la manera en que me había apretado y quemado las muñecas. No supe si Iroh notó eso, a mí me pareció que no, así que no comenté al respecto.

El regreso estuvo en completo silencio. Todos tomamos las mismas posiciones con las que habíamos ido; Iroh guiando, yo en medio y Zuko detrás. Siendo así, sí podía sentirme como prisionera, encajonada entre ambos, pero sabía que el hombre mayor no lo veía de esa manera. Ya no sentía tanta presión en mi espalda, podía respirar mejor, más tranquila. ¿Por qué sería? Que yo supiera, Zuko estaba siempre enojado, ¿cierto?

– ¿De verdad no sabes sobre el Avatar?

Mis impulsos me hicieron voltear, porque la manera tan normal en que me hizo la pregunta me sorprendió bastante. Me le quedé mirando sorprendida, sin saber que decir. Ni siquiera comprendí bien hasta después. No quise quedarme estupefacta, así que me aclaré la garganta para poder contestar.

– No –respondí tranquilamente, siguiéndole su forma de hablar–. Yo sólo sé lo que todos saben ya.

– ¿Por qué me miraste así? –Sentí vergüenza de pronto, no iba a admitir que me sorprendió su cambio de personalidad, pero sólo fue por un segundo, porque de nuevo utilizó un tono algo déspota hacia mí.

– Por nada.

Ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca. Volví mi cabeza hacia Iroh, el cual seguía el camino. Me sentí tranquila todo el rato, no tuve que argumentar a gritos con Zuko. Pacíficamente pasamos todo el camino, en los que estuve pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, cómo me pasaría el tiempo encerrada en una habitación. Cuando llegamos, Iroh abrió la puerta nuevamente, pasé en seguida, no mirando hacia atrás hasta después que entré completamente.

– No pondré seguro a la puerta –avisó Iroh con una leve sonrisa, yo me sorprendí un poco, pero no lo demostré demasiado.

– ¿Qué? –Interrumpió Zuko, con una inmediata molestia– Puede escapar.

– No puedo –Mi voz sonó bastante suave, lo que me pareció raro, pero seguí hablando–. Sin mi planeador, no puedo volar, y no sé en dónde está.

– Ya la escuchaste –El hombre mayor sonrió a ambos, aunque sólo yo correspondí, porque Zuko hizo una mueca.

– Muchas gracias –Mi sonrisa se agrandó. Iroh de verdad era muy buena persona, o al menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo parecer.

Los ojos de Zuko estaban clavados en mí. Cuando le miré, sentí que me quiso dar a entender que me iba a estar vigilando. Tragué un poco de saliva al verlos salir de la habitación. Lo mejor era que no tenía por qué tener esposas. Lo que había dicho era cierto, yo no podía simplemente volar de la nada, aunque fuera una maestra aire, el planeador era lo que me ayudaba a elevarme y mantenerme en el aire.

Me fui directamente hacia la cama, mi mente tenía que descansar de toda la presión que Zuko me mandaba cada vez que me miraba. Rodé un par de veces en ella, sintiéndome un poco más feliz. Realmente pensé que podría no ser malo el estar ahí; ahora tenía libertad en toda la nave, podía visitar a Pan cuando quisiera, e incluso podría tomar un baño si lo pedía. Sí, seguramente. Ahora, lo importante era: aprender a soportar el carácter del joven príncipe. Cerré mis ojos antes de acomodarme definitivamente.

_"Al final, hoy ha sido un día bastante bueno, lleno de té y plática"_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo de la historia x3, como ven, ya se comienzan a conocer los personajes... aunque aún no lo suficiente, eso se irá dando poco a poco. También, quiero remarcar, que todo lo que está pasando en el primer libro ocurre un año antes de cuando Aang es liberado del iceberg. Sólo para tenerlo en cuenta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, faltan algunos capítulos para que se sepa de lo que va a ir la historia realmente, cuando una leyenda sea descubierta... ¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	7. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 6: Vigilancia

**_- Capítulo 6 -_**

**Vigilancia**

* * *

Esa noche, para mi sorpresa, pude dormir bien, tranquilamente. Esperaba sentir ansias o incomodidad, pero apenas me acomodé en la cama, dormí en seguida. Tal vez el té de Iroh que había bebido el día anterior hizo efecto, y eso que no tomé demasiado. Bien, al menos había podido descansar, tenía energías para estar ahí, no fue tan malo.

Apenas abrí los ojos cuando creí que ya era el día siguiente, me incorporé, sentándome en la cama después. Parpadeé varias veces, acostumbrándome a la luz poco a poco, lo cual no fue difícil pues la mayoría de la habitación estaba a oscuras, con sólo unas cuantas velas alumbrando. Cuando desperté completamente, pude notar una bandeja sobre la mesa. Me acerqué para poder ver qué es lo que había encima, y entonces encontré una nota junto a ella.

_"Espero disfrutes del desayuno. Iroh" _Leer eso me hizo sonreír levemente. Al mismo tiempo, estaba algo confundida sobre cómo sentirme al respecto.

Decidí sentarme y comenzar a comer. Observé la comida; había frutas, como el día anterior, aunque esta vez le acompañaban verduras, algo así como una ensalada. Cierto, Iroh había sabido que yo era vegetariana, realmente era un alivio, además de que todo se veía delicioso. Mi estómago sonó en ese momento, sin que yo me sintiera avergonzada porque estaba sola.

Comencé a comer tranquilamente, aunque tuviera hambre. La fruta era dulce y jugosa, las verduras también eran muy buenas. En pocos minutos acabé todo, lo más despacio que pude, pero seguro fue más rápido que de costumbre. No vi la taza de té que estaba junto a la bandeja hasta que terminé; la tomé entre mis manos, notando que estaba a temperatura media, por lo cual comencé a beber.

_"Tranquilidad" _Eso pasó por mi mente al sentir el líquido pasar por mi garganta.

Bien, había acabado de desayunar, el té se gastó rápido también, pues era muy bueno. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Entonces recordé que Iroh había dicho que dejaría la puerta abierta, e incluso Zuko no pudo objetar cuando le dije que no podría escapar de todas maneras. ¿Qué mejor momento para salir a explorar alrededor? Aunque fuera un barco, probablemente sería grande y tendría muchos lugares por conocer.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, pensando en que tal vez un soltado estaría afuera vigiándola, pero no había. Suspiré, para luego salir despacio, mirando hacia ambos lados. Ni siquiera supe por qué hacía todo eso, si me habían dado "permiso"; reí por lo bajo al pensarlo de esa manera. Lo mejor iba a ser dejar de pensar en ello y caminar normalmente, así que lo hice. Fui para el lado derecho del pasillo, sin saber qué podría encontrarme más adelante, aunque recordaba vagamente el lugar por donde me había guiado Iroh al ir a su habitación.

_"Espero no perderme por aquí" _pensé mientras avanzaba, pues yo no tenía un buen sentido de la orientación.

Por varios minutos no estuve segura de a dónde estaba yendo. Lo único que hacía era caminar, sin rumbo alguno. Después de todo ese tiempo, al fin llegué a una puerta algo apartada de las demás; sí había pasado otras, pero ninguna me llamó la atención como esa. Cuando me acerqué, pude notar que ésta tenía un logo de la nación del fuego, cosa que ninguna otra puerta tenía. Me sentí algo insegura de si curiosear por ahí, pero, ¿qué más daba?

Me armé de valor y toqué la puerta, aunque se suponía que no lo debía hacer, porque iba a entrar de curiosa. No respondieron, lo tomé como una "invitación", así que, abrí la puerta lentamente, asomando mi cabeza cuando pude; no tenía seguro. Rápidamente, antes que alguien me viera, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dando un suspiro de alivio. Cuando volteé, observé detenidamente la habitación; era más parecida a la de Iroh que a la mía. Sólo tenía una cama simple, una mesa fina, algunos cojines regados, un armario abierto, y mapas colgados en las paredes.

_"Parece que a los soldados les gustan los mapas" _pensé mientras me acercaba a uno de ellos.

Miré el mapa, el cual tenía mucho color rojo. Bueno, era de alguien de la nación del fuego, supuse que era normal algo así. Desvié mi mirada hacia la cama, que me causó curiosidad por saber si tenía la misma suavidad que la mía. Al acercarme a ella, la rocé con los dedos, luego me senté en ella, sorprendiéndome de que fuera prácticamente igual a la mía. Me levanté casi en seguida.

_"Vaya, creí que sería más cómoda"_ Porque yo era una prisionera, la mía no tenía que serlo tanto. _"Aunque es mucho más cálida que la que tengo"  
_  
Caminé un poco más por el lugar, pendiente por si alguien de pronto aparecía por la puerta. Justo en ese momento, observé algo en el armario que me llamó la atención. No lo había abierto, así que me acerqué y lo hice. No me esperaba encontrar mi planeador ahí, guardando entre más cosas.

_"¿Por qué está aquí?" _Y sentí temor.

Si mi objeto estaba ahí, un objeto que me habían confiscado por ser una prisionera, significaba que no debía estar en esa habitación en lo absoluto. Si alguien llegaba y me encontraba ahí, estaría en serios problemas, me encerrarían de nuevo, no me dejarían salir ni siquiera para algo importante. Decidí en un segundo irme del lugar, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, porque comencé a pensar en si llevarme mi planeador o dejarlo; podría escapar si yo lo guardaba, aunque me arriesgaría demasiado.

En eso, escuché un sonido de afuera.

Al momento que sonó la puerta abriéndose, el shock me invadió. Mis músculos seguían sin responder, sólo se tensaban mientras yo pensaba en que estaba perdida, me descubrirían, estaría en la total oscuridad de mi "celda", pues probablemente me cambiarían a una de verdad, por el resto de mis días. Cerré los ojos para no mirar mi fin.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz que sonó detrás de mí sólo me hizo sentir que me caía en una profundidad absoluta. Esa voz que había estado queriendo evitar desde que la comencé a escuchar, justo esa voz estaba ahí, con esa persona encontrándome en una situación en la cual preferiría ser transparente. Respiré profundamente, preparándome para lo que fuera a pasar. Volteé con lentitud, no queriendo hacerlo, pero en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo si quería salir de ese lugar en cuanto pudiera. Lo único que pude hacer fue mover la cabeza en forma de negación.

– Te pregunté –Sólo podía escuchar, aún no quería tener que ver esos ojos ámbar molestos, pues seguramente lo estarían–, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La seriedad en la voz de Zuko me hizo estremecer por completo. No pude abrir los ojos, parecía que mis párpados estuvieran pegados el uno al otro, con algo muy fuerte. Sentí que el aire se me iba cuando le escuché dar un paso, lo pude sentir, por lo que retrocedí casi inmediatamente. Podía notar su enojo incluso a la distancia, estaba suelto por todas partes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Probablemente me causaría otra quemadura, tal vez mucho peor que la primera. Puse los brazos al frente como signo de protección, aunque no creí que funcionara.

– Me… perdí –Mi voz se notó más insegura de lo que quería.

– ¿Te perdiste? –inquirió el chico, noté un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, pero preferí ignorarlo. Él dio otro paso después.

– El baño –Retrocedí nuevamente, ésta vez sintiendo que chocaba con algo detrás. Tragué saliva–. Estaba buscando el baño.

No estaba segura de que mi mentira le convenciera, pero rogaba que sí, o aunque sea que me dejara ir. Me atreví a abrir los ojos, pero no para mirar al frente, sólo miré al piso. Mi respiración se sentía agitada, quería correr. Recordé la herida que él me había hecho y preferí sólo quedarme ahí, esperando.

– Sal –La manera en que lo dijo hizo que aún no me pudiera mover–. Inmediatamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia afuera de la habitación. Antes de eso había podido sentir su cercanía, y yo no quería tener algo que ver con él, en ningún momento. Me sentí aliviada en cuanto salí de ahí, había sido una idiota al pensar que estaría a salvo sólo porque Iroh me dio permiso de andar por toda la nave. Debí suponer que una habitación tan apartada y con el símbolo de la nación del fuego en la puerta sería de alguien importante, tan importante como un príncipe.

_"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota" _No podía dejar de repetírmelo mentalmente, aún sin dejar de correr, queriendo alejarme lo más pronto posible.

No iba a poder enfrentar a Zuko otra vez tan pronto, con sólo una vez al día me bastaba y me sobraba. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en huir, que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba caminando hacia mí. Sentí un choque, por lo que me detuve inmediatamente y alcé la mirada; me encontré con un par de ojos miel justo en los míos. Era un soldado.

– Ten más cuidado –Pareció que intentó decirlo firme, pero a la vez me sonó un poco suave.

Lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza, las palabras habían huido de mi boca desde que di un paso fuera de la habitación del joven príncipe. El soldado no dijo algo más y siguió su camino, dejándome a mí con mis pensamientos. Lo mejor iba a ser que regresara a mi habitación; pensé en visitar a Pan, pero no quería volver a perderme, volver a pasar por algo como lo de hace unos minutos. Di un suspiro, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Y así, justamente lo que no quería terminó sucediendo: me perdí. Quise regresar por donde había llegado, pero mientras más avanzaba, más notaba que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sí imaginé que la nave sería grande, aunque no tanto como para que yo me perdiera tan pronto, el primer día que decidiera explorarla. Di un suspiro, de nuevo no sabía qué hacer, me estaba pasando mucho desde que salí del templo. Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran lo que seguía, los pasos de todo… hasta que decidí escapar de ahí. Preferí no traer malas memorias a mi mente, así que seguí dando paso tras paso, intentando descubrir un indicio o marca que me indicara por dónde quedaba mi habitación.

_"¡Me estoy desesperando!" _Una voz cantarina salió de mi mente, que preferí mantener adentro.

Por mi cabeza pasó la posibilidad de toparme con Zuko de nuevo. Rápidamente desvanecí ese pensamiento, no quería tenerlo ni un segundo. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ese chico y yo, lo mejor era seguir evitándolo, cualquier tipo de contacto, no me sentía segura incluso aunque sólo pasara junto a él. Entonces recordé a Iroh; si lo encontraba, tal vez me ayudaría a regresar a mi cuarto, o igual aprovecharía para que me llevara a ver a Pan nuevamente. Pero, de nuevo, no tenía idea de dónde estaba el general.

– ¿Dónde podría estar? –hablé en voz alta sin pensar mucho en ello, porque según me encontraba sola.

– ¿Quién?

La voz que sonó de pronto junto a mí me hizo saltar del asombro. Me alejé de unos pasos de la persona a la que me encontraba mirando en ese momento. Le reconocí como el soldado que había pasado hace ya bastante rato, el que tenía los ojos color miel. No supe qué decir así que comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, a lo que pude notar que él aguantó una pequeña risa, o eso pude percibir, tal vez no lo era.

– E-El general Iroh –Logré decir al fin, poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

– Ya veo –Su voz era mucho más suave que cuando la escuché anteriormente–. Si lo deseas, te puedo guiar a la habitación del general.

– Eso sería muy bueno.

Esa persona era alguien desconocido, aunque sin duda alguna, me provocaba más confianza que el joven príncipe de esa nave. Pero, vamos, que cualquiera me hubiera provocado más confianza que ese chico. Reí mentalmente al pensar en ello, cosa que no me atrevería a hacer si él estuviera presente. En fin, tenía que concentrarme en seguir al soldado que ahora me guiaba hacia la habitación de Iroh, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio, uno incómodo para mí, aunque no sabía si hablar o era mejor quedarme callada. Me preguntaba si sería malo el intentar socializar con algunos de los soldados; eran de la nación del fuego, pero yo me sentía aburrida constantemente, tenía que encontrar a alguien con quién poder entablar una conversación, además de Iroh, porque seguro que con él estaría teniendo muchas pláticas en el futuro.

– Y… –Rodé los ojos lentamente, pensando en algo qué decir de inmediato– ¿tienes nombre?

Quise retirar lo que había dicho, pues sonó algo tonto. Dejé salir un suspiro de nerviosismo, pensando que tal vez el soldado no me respondería, pero para mi sorpresa, pronto pude escuchar su voz hablándome.

– Claro que sí –Rió un poco, fue algo muy leve, como si no quisiera dejarlo salir–. Todos tienen uno.

– Sí, en verdad dije algo tonto –Pensé en voz alta, y esa vez pude escucharle reír un poco más fuerte–. ¿Tienen prohibido hablar con los prisioneros?

– No realmente.

– Entonces, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? –No sabía si sería bueno estar hablando tanto con un soldado, pero sentía algo de curiosidad, y no estaba yendo tan mal.

– Puedes llamarme Jun.

– Oh, yo soy Hyun –dije, sonriendo levemente, aunque él no me hubiera regresado la pregunta.

Noté que asintió con la cabeza, a lo que mi sonrisa se amplió. De verdad que no me estaban tratando mal por la gente de ahí, en serio que podría aprender mucho de aquélla extraña experiencia que se me había otorgado. Claro, una experiencia que no involucrara más quemaduras, prefería no tener algo como eso de prueba, ya tenía suficiente con las marcas que aún me quedaban en las muñecas, aunque iban disminuyendo poco a poco cada vez que me fijaba.

Seguimos la caminata, sin decir alguna otra palabra. No es que no tuviera ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, pero es que se me hacía demasiado pronto para eso, además de algo maleducado. Guardé silencio mientras avanzábamos, cada vez más cerca del general, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que llegamos frente a una puerta y nos detuvimos. Pronto, pude sentir el olor del té saliendo por debajo de la habitación.

– Hemos llegado –avisó Jun de pronto, dando un paso hacia el lado, para dejarme pasar–, es la habitación del general Iroh. Con tu permiso.

El soldado dio una reverencia y se fue alejando. No tuve ni tiempo para agradecerle, y no quería gritar, así que decidí que si me lo encontraba nuevamente le diría gracias. Me concentré en la puerta frente mío; la abrí normalmente, sin tener demasiado cuidado, pues sabía que encontraría al hombre mayor del otro lado, cosa que no me asustaba, es más, creo que me llegaba a tranquilizar un poco, o tal vez era el olor del té.

– Perdón por la interrupción –hablé casi como impulso mientras entraba al lugar– ¿Iroh?

– Hyun –Escuché decir mi nombre con un tono alegre–. Adelante, pasa.

Seguí el pedido y entré completamente. En el cojín que estaba mirando hacia la puerta, a través de la mesa, se encontraba sentado Iroh, con una taza de té junto a él y un libro en la mano. Sonreí levemente, dirigiéndome hacia el cojín que estaba en frente y sentándome en cuanto llegué. Sí, definitivamente estar ahí era mejor que estar encerrada o perdida por alguno de los rincones del gran barco.

– Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Iroh, alzando su taza para probar un poco de té.

– Creo que… –Comencé a hablar no muy segura– Necesito un mapa –respondí finalmente, después de unos segundos.

La risa de Iroh me hizo sentir vergüenza, pensé que tal vez creería que era alguien despistada, cosa que sí era, pero no quería que se dieran cuenta, ya que muchas veces me dijeron que eso me traería problemas. Me aclaré la garganta un poco, cosa que hizo que el hombre mayor dejara de reír, aunque aún continuaba con la sonrisa tranquila que le caracterizaba.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –Desvié un poco la cabeza, hacia un lado, cuando escuché su pregunta, pero luego le miré nuevamente.

– Bueno –dije firmemente, aunque luego mi voz bajó su volumen–, me perdí en el barco –Después de un momento recordé lo que pasó–. Entré sin permiso a la habitación de Zuko.

Sentí que la mirada de Iroh se tornó sorprendida, también con un poco de preocupación. Di un suspiro nervioso, cosa que pareció notar, así que sacó otra taza de té, sirvió y me la ofreció, dejándola junto a mí en la mesa. No la tomé, sabía que estaría caliente, preferí esperar a que quedara a temperatura media.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –La voz de Iroh estaba en su habitual tono tranquilo.

– Él llegó justo en el momento menos indicado –No quería tener que recordar el temor que me había causado–; después, me sacó.

El hombre mayor volvió a darle un sorbo a su té. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como pensando en algo importante. Pronto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como si estuviera complacido. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, sentí algo de sorpresa y confusión, ¿por qué sonreiría de esa manera?

– Realmente necesitas ese mapa, ¿cierto?

La pregunta que hizo me confundió un poco más, pero asentí con la cabeza, casi en seguida, como respuesta. Él me siguió el movimiento, asintiendo también. Se levanto lentamente, para luego caminar hacia uno de los estantes. Abrió uno de los cajones, tomando algo que no pude ver hasta después; un pergamino. Una vez que lo tuvo, regresó a su asiento y me lo dio.

– ¿Es ésto? –pregunté con algo de curiosidad, mirando a Iroh mientras daba un sorbo más a su té.

– Es un mapa de la nave.

Abrí el objeto algo rápido, expandiéndolo sobre la mesa. Observé todos los detalles que había en él; sí, era mucho más amplio de lo que había creído. Me serviría muchísimo, en realidad, no quería volver a perderme, y que me volviera a pasar algo como lo de hace un rato. Sentí que mi sonrisa se amplió, pues también sabría ir al baño, cosa muy necesaria para una chica.

– Muchas gracias –agradecí, mirando al hombre mayor a los ojos.

– No hay problema.

Tal vez lo mejor iba a ser aprender bien el mapa, aunque probablemente tendría que llevarlo por un tiempo para poder ver a dónde ir. En ese momento, mi mirada se posó sobre el retrato que había visto de la mujer y el niño.

– Me había dicho –Estaba despistada, no noté que cambié el tema, tampoco me di cuenta de lo que decía–, Zuko pasó por mucho, por eso siempre está enojado.

– Así es –A Iroh no pareció importarle mucho lo que yo hablaba.

– Me gustaría saber.

El hombre mayor dejó la taza a un lado. Me miró, pensativo, tal vez decidiendo si decirme o no. Me sentí algo incómoda, ¿y si estaba cuestionando algo que no debía? Aún así, no hablé más permanecí callada por si él comenzaba a decir alguna cosa. Eso fue lo que hizo después de unos segundos.

– Probablemente, eso lo deberías preguntar a Zuko –Tragué saliva ante sus palabras, aunque luego continuó–. Pero, sé que sería un gran problema para ti.

– ¿Lo sabe?

– Dime, Hyun –Su repentina seriedad logró que me sentara más firmemente, prestándole mi máxima atención–, ¿te asusta mi sobrino?

Aquélla pregunta… no me la esperaba, ni siquiera imaginé que se atrevería a hacérmela. Bajé la mirada, mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta. Todo lo que había pasado, lo que estaba viviendo en esa nave, las quemaduras que había recibido, fue demasiado para mí en poco tiempo. Fácilmente podría culpar a Zuko de todo, pero sabía que yo también tenía culpa; yo fui la que escapó del templo. Aunque, claro, eso no disminuía lo mucho que me asustaba el joven príncipe, la forma en que me miraba, la furia en sus ojos.

– Creo que… ¿un poco? –Contesté finalmente, aún sin ver al hombre mayor frente a mí.

– Ya veo –Iroh tomó entre sus manos la taza de té de nuevo–. Y, entonces, ¿qué tan cómoda te sientes estando aquí?

– No lo sé –Mi respuesta fue casi instantánea– Estoy confundida –No supe si me di a entender, así que, seguí hablando–. Quiero decir, usted me trata bien, incluso un soldado lo hizo… pero vine a esta nave en contra de mi voluntad, y aún tengo una misión que cumplir.

– ¿Misión?

– Encontrar al Avatar –Sentí que mis ojos se tornaron serios.

Iroh rió levemente de pronto, con ganas, aunque yo no le vi lo gracioso a lo que había dicho.

– Suenas justo como Zuko –Lo que dijo me sorprendió bastante, me sentí algo apenada por ello, claro que, prefería que no me comparara con ese chico.

– ¿En serio? –susurré más como para mí misma que para él.

Noté entonces que Iroh había dejado de tomar su té. Se encontraba mirando sus manos, las cuales ahora tenía entrelazadas. Me le quedé viendo, pero no salían palabras de su boca. O al menos no hasta después de un tiempo, en el cual desvió la vista hacia mi rostro.

– Muy bien –habló de repente, un poco más serio de lo normal–, te contaré algunas cosas.

La ansiedad e inseguridad vinieron al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura de querer saber la razón de por qué Zuko era de esa manera, no sabía por qué, era simple curiosidad; probablemente, Iroh no me diría todos los detalles, omitiría cosas, o sólo daría indirectas, pero con eso me bastaba. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso pudiera ser que luego tuviera oportunidad de preguntar al joven príncipe, aunque eso sería luego de mucho, mucho tiempo.

– Yo… escucharé –Mi atención quedó completamente puesta en Iroh

– Sólo déjame decirte –Comenzó; en eso, sirvió más té en la taza, después me sonrió ampliamente–, es una larga historia.

* * *

**¡Al fin! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic ^^ Tengo que agradecer a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por leerla x3**  
**Hoy entra un OC que será parte importante después, aunque no demasiada, pero sí tendrá ese rol resaltante 83.**

**Nuharo:**** Bueno, lo que pasa es que la "cultura" -por así decirlo- de los monjes fue avanzando los últimos años. Ellos descubrieron otros puntos de "apoyo" para el aire control, así que por eso Hyun tiene las flechas ahí también. Igual tiene una como Aang en la cabeza, pero está más arriba que la de él, además que su cabello la cubre. Espero haber respondido tu duda, y, ¡ muchas gracias por tu review! Ojalá y continúes leyendo ^^.**

**Gracias de nuevo x3.**


	8. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 7: Pasado

**_- Capítulo 7 -  
_****  
Pasado**

* * *

El sonido de la cuchara dar vueltas alrededor del cálido líquido me hacía concentrar demasiado en ella. Un leve tintineo se podía escuchar cada vez que ésta tocaba los bordes de la taza, sólo logrando hacer que la mirara por más tiempo. Iroh me lo contó, no todo, pero una gran mayoría de lo que sucedió. La razón de que Zuko tuviera esa cicatriz, el por qué tenía tantos deseos de atrapar al Avatar. Fue lo único que me platicó, pero para mí fue suficiente como para darme cuenta que no debo juzgar a las personas con mirarlas tan sólo una vez.

– No sé qué pensar –admití, aún mirando la cuchara, mientras giraba una y otra vez.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo –La voz del hombre mayor sonó muy suave, tranquilo, aunque así estaba siempre.

– Creo que juzgué mal.

– Posee buen juicio aquél que no confía enteramente en el suyo.

Quedé algo sorprendida ante las palabras del general, aunque él se notaba de lo más normal posible, como si no hubiera dicho algo profundo. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al parecer, las palabras me habían llegado. Me relajé en ese momento, olvidando por unos segundos lo que habíamos hablado, para poder concentrarme en la taza de té que apenas había tocado. Le di un sorbo, después, varios más, que al pasar por mi garganta, me hicieron sentir la calidez en el contacto. Di un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrí apenas pasó.

– Realmente me gusta el té –comenté de pronto, sin dejar de sonreír, moviendo un poco el líquido con una de las cucharas que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Verdad? –Iroh parecía estar complacido por lo que acababa de decir. Me sonrió ampliamente– Me alegra que tú entiendas su grandeza.

– Es tan relajante –Reí con ganas por sus palabras; estaba segura que las decía en serio, pero sonó tan entusiasmado que no pude evitarlo.

Podía ver mi reflejo en el té, aunque no fuera completamente transparente. Eso me quedé viendo, concentrada, pensando en algunas cosas que me había contado Iroh. Aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, seguramente habría cosas que no sabía. Luego, me puse a pensar algo más profundo, algo que no debía olvidar: mi razón de haber huido del templo. Tenía que encontrar al Avatar, si me quedaba ahí perdería mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía cómo escapar. La pregunta era, ¿realmente intentaría escapar si tuviera oportunidad? Imaginé otras opciones, como quedarme ahí y ayudar a esas personas a encontrar al Avatar, pero en el momento en que lo viéramos, yo me iría con él, lo ayudaría. Sí, era justo lo que se me había ocurrido mientras estaba encerrada, quiero decir, no era mala idea si lo analizaba con detenimiento. Claro que, no estaba segura de mencionar la parte en que los dejaría por ir con el gran maestro aire. Al final, eso acabaría haciendo, incluso podía decírselo al general en ese momento. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se abrió la puerta de un golpe; eso me trajo un deja-vù.

– ¡Tío!

_"Oh, no. Esa voz" _Sentí que mi rostro hizo una expresión de incomodidad, y creo que Iroh lo notó, pues apenas entró el chico, que ahora se encontraba detrás de mí, se levantó para hablarle.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zuko? –cuestionó el hombre mayor, mientras que yo aproveché para ponerme de pie y alejarme lo más posible, casi completamente en el rincón.

– ¡Ese animal! –La fuerte voz del joven príncipe podría lograr explotar mis oídos. Eso pensé– El animal escapó.

Quise taparme las orejas con las manos, lo que dijera no me podía importar menos. Aún así, no me moví más de la cuenta, sólo mantuve los ojos cerrados, concentrándome en estar tranquila. Cuando noté que ambos no volvieron a hablar, abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Pude ver que los dos estaban mirándome detenidamente, como si esperaran a que yo hiciera algo, cosa que no entendí y me quedé ahí, devolviéndoles la mirada.

– Es Pan –Iroh estaba hablando conmigo, me veía fijamente–. Él es el que ha escapado.

Al principio no comprendí bien sus palabras; la concentración que tenía que hacer para mantenerme calmada ante la presencia de Zuko era muy grande, me llevaba toda la mente. Pero, al momento en que escuché el nombre de mi lémur, mi Pan, olvidé esas cosas tan poco importantes y me concentré en saber qué había pasado con él.

– ¿Qué? –Me preocupé realmente, ahora no podría saber si estaba bien, o si alguien le lastimaba; el lugar estaba lleno de maestros fuego– ¿Qué le pasó a Pan?

– Escapó –El tono que utilizó el pelinegro fue algo sarcástico, como si estuviera diciendo algo que era muy obvio.

– ¡Eso ya lo escuché! –Casi grito, pero mi mente me hizo controlarme. O tal vez fue el té que acababa de tomar recientemente– Lo que quiero saber es qué sucedió exactamente.

Mi pequeño amigo era mucho más importante que un tonto temor hacia un chico. Estaba muy concentrada en él, no me importó acercarme a Zuko a un metro de distancia, y tampoco me importó el mirarle fijamente. Tenía qué saber, quería encontrar a Pan aunque aún no supiera cómo es que sucedió el escape. Estaba desesperándome al ver que el príncipe no respondía. Cuando me imaginé saltando sobre él, al fin escuché su voz.

– Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos –A él no pareció importarle mi cercanía, aún me miraba con ojos serios–; justo en ese momento, uno de los soldados me avisó que había salido de la jaula.

– No puede ser –Me alejé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

– Tranquila, Hyun –La voz de Iroh me habló un poco diferente de lo habitual, pero seguía manteniendo su tono calmado–. Estará bien.

– Decir eso no evita que me preocupe –reclamé, aunque intenté no sonar alterada–. Puede estar asustado, pueden herirlo.

De pronto, el hombre mayor se acercó a mí y posó una mano sobre mi hombro. En ese mismo instante, me calmé poco a poco, al notar sus suaves ojos sobre los míos. Respiré profundamente, soltando un suspiro al sacar el aire. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, abriéndolos un poco después. No debía precipitarme al dejar salir mis emociones de esa manera, tenía que actuar para poder encontrar a Pan.

– Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo –me dijo Iroh, observando que ya me encontraba mejor.

– No quiero a un tonto animal rondando en la nave –El comentario de Zuko casi me altera de nuevo.

– ¡No es tonto! –reproché, pero de una forma "suave", por así decirlo.

– Como digas.

– Bueno –interrumpió Iroh, dando un paso al frente, quedando entre nosotros–, hay que empezar.

Asentí con la cabeza, el pelinegro sólo se quedó quieto mirando a su tío. Quise mirarle feo o decirle algo, aunque preferí no hacerlo, podría pasar algo que no deseara, como causarme una cicatriz. Estaba decidida en encontrar a Pan, incluso si tuviera que voltear la nave de cabeza, lo haría para encontrar a mi amigo.

Entonces, los tres salimos de la habitación, al pasillo. Yo, nuevamente, me encontré justo en medio de ambos, con el chico enojón detrás de mí. Esta vez, por alguna razón, no sentí tanta presión en mi espalda; no sabía si era yo, porque ya sabía un poco del pasado del joven príncipe, o era él, que ese día no estaba de tan mal humor. Lo notaba raro, claro que tenía que estar molesto, mi lémur se escapó de la jaula. ¿Era yo de verdad? Estuve pensativa mientras llegábamos al final del pasillo, el cual se dividía en dos: derecha e izquierda. Me quedé viendo a Iroh, parecía pensar en algo.

– Nos separaremos –Las palabras del hombre mayor me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

– ¿Separarnos? –repetí, sin aún aceptar lo que había decidido.

– Creo que eso sería lo mejor –opinó Zuko, lo que me sorprendió. Él tendía a estar en contra de la mayoría de lo que dijera su tío, al menos en el poco tiempo que tuve para notarlo.

Así, los dos se encaminaron hacia una dirección; Iroh fue para la derecha y Zuko a la izquierda. Obviamente, yo prefería ir con el hombre mayor, pero al dar un paso a donde se estaba yendo, él me habló, como deteniéndome.

– Ve con Zuko, la parte por donde buscará es mucho más grande.

– Pero… –Casi le rogaba, aunque su voz evitó que lo hiciera.

– Enfrentar tus miedos es el primer paso para superarlos –Iroh volteó para mirarme por un momento, continuando luego con su camino.

A lo que se refería, lo entendí perfectamente. Lo que pasaba era que aún no me sentía segura como para ir sola por el barco con Zuko. Comencé a sentir nerviosismo, ansiedad. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? En eso, recordé a mi pequeño amigo, Pan; debía de ir con el enojón chico para poder encontrarlo. Olvidé todo lo malo, o más bien, me obligué a hacerlo, después de todo, aunque Zuko fuera un príncipe, había pasado por mucho, ¿cierto? Tal vez lo lograría entender un poco más, ¿cierto? Di un suspiro, volteándome hacia el lado izquierdo de la intersección, después corrí para alcanzarlo.

**-x-  
**

* * *

**-x-**

Silencio. Había mucho silencio; sólo se podían oír los pasos que dábamos al avanzar. Justo eso me hacía sentir nervios, pero a la vez me aliviaba. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, después de todo, Iroh fue el que me había dicho que debía enfrentar mis miedos. Estuve divagando mentalmente, hasta que, de la nada, hablé casi como impulso.

– Entonces –comencé vacilando, desviando mi vista hacia el suelo–, ¿por qué los deseos de encontrar al Avatar? –Eso ya me lo había dicho su tío, no supe por qué pregunté algo así.

– Mantente callada –En lugar de responderme, el chico me calló, lo que me ofendió un poco–. Si el animal nos escucha, puede huir de nosotros.

– No le llames así –repliqué casi en seguida–, su nombre es Pan, ¿sabes?

– No me puede importar menos.

Di un bufido. Zuko de verdad me ponía de mal humor por su forma de hablar. Tal vez yo era una persona influenciable, pues cuando estaba con Iroh me sentía tranquila, como él. Lo extraño era que en ese momento no sentí miedo, quizás porque el joven príncipe se veía un poco, sólo un poco, menos enojado ese día.

– De todas maneras –Avancé un poco más rápido en ese momento, para así ser capaz de ver el perfil del chico–, ¿cómo puedes saber si nos está escuchando?

– No lo sé –respondió rápidamente, al parecer sin molestarle que estuviera casi junto a él, o lo escondía muy bien–; por eso mismo hay que guardar silencio.

– Vale –Solté un suspiro, aburrida con su respuesta.

Seguimos caminando, Zuko empezó a caminar un poco más veloz después de eso. Me mantuve detrás de él, siguiéndole sin decir algo. Vaya, había intentado hacer conversación, al menos, ¿no? Pero sentí que Iroh no estaría satisfecho con aquello. Bueno, le diría que lo intenté lo más que pude, intenté hacer plática con su sobrino, pero él prefirió quedarse callado.

En ese momento, me acordé del plan que había estado pensando, el que iba a contarle a Iroh cuando Zuko interrumpió para avisar el escape de Pan. ¿Sería buena idea decírselo ahí mismo? Después de todo, el joven príncipe era el que debía aceptarlo, él era el "líder" del barco, o algo así veía yo. Tragué saliva, porque había probabilidades de que no lo aceptara o se enojara conmigo; si eso pasaba, se descontrolaría, y su fuego control igual, iba a ser muy peligroso. Respiré hondo, ya lista luego de unos segundos, para lo que fuera a pasar.

– He estado pensando –hablé tranquilamente, como queriendo hacer silencio para que no me volviera a callar–, tengo una propuesta que hacer.

Esperé un momento a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Ahora me sentía insegura de seguir hablando, aunque no podía parar, tenía que proponérselo, eso haría más fácil mi estadía en esa nave, y tal vez sería lo mejor para todos.

– ¿Propuesta? –El sonido de su voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia donde estaba, no había volteado para verme, pero seguro estaba interesado, eso me hizo sonreír levemente.

– Sí –contesté de una manera simple, para después seguir–. Ambos tenemos la misma meta, ¿cierto? Entonces se me ocurrió… –Me detuve por unos instantes, respiré un poco hondo– que busquemos al Avatar juntos, yo puedo ayudar.

Ya, estaba hecho, le había dicho. Sentí ansiedad por escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, cosa que estaba tardando demasiado, más de lo que esperé. Fuera lo que fuera, si se negaba o aceptaba, esperaba que lo dijera en seguida, porque él así era, o eso había notado en el poco tiempo que había estado en la nave. Me le quedé viendo, su espalda exactamente, pero él seguía caminando, como si no le hubiera dicho algo. Hice una mueca con la boca, ¿acaso me estaba ignorando? ¿O estaba pensando en las posibilidades? No lo sabía, pero me ponía nerviosa, más de lo que ya me encontraba.

– ¿Por qué una maestra aire querría ayudar a gente de la nación del fuego a encontrar al Avatar? –cuestionó Zuko de pronto, su tono de voz se notaba más serio de lo que había estado.

– Porque creo que sería más fácil encontrarlo –Alcé un poco el volumen, pero rápido lo mantuve en tono medio–. Después cada quien podría irse por su camino.

El joven príncipe dejó de andar de pronto, cosa que casi me hace chocar con su espalda, pero pude evitarlo deteniéndome al instante. Sentí que mis ojos se tornaron serios, esperando a que volteara en cualquier momento para estar justo frente a mí.

– Entonces, ¿nos traicionarías?

– Yo no traicionaría a alguien –Casi le interrumpo–; el que les ayude a encontrarlo no significa que tenga su misma forma de pensar.

Entonces, volteó; él se veía bastante serio, me miró fijamente, lo que me hizo tragar saliva. Incluso pasé a atragantarme con ella, pero no lo mostré. Le devolvía la mirada con la mayor seguridad que pude aguantar, no podía vacilar y darle cualquier indicio de que lo que yo decía era una broma, por mucho miedo que yo tuviera. Nos mantuvimos así por unos segundos, hasta que me habló.

– No.

Zuko volvió a avanzar, dejándome de pie, algo asombrada por la manera tan firme en que me había dado su respuesta. Fruncí el ceño, siguiéndolo casi de inmediato, apurándome un poco porque ya casi me dejaba completamente atrás. Sentí enojo, porque pareció que ni siquiera pensó en las probabilidades que tenía, en qué sería mejor.

– ¿No podrías pensarlo al menos? –pregunté con evidente mal humor, pero creo que a él no le importó.

– Ya lo hice: mi respuesta es no.

Estaba a punto de insistir, de seguir pidiéndole que lo pensara mejor, pero sentí un calor a mi alrededor. No estaba segura de qué era, aunque cuando miré la espalda del chico, lo noté; se estaba enojando, poco a poco, pero lo hacía. Preferí dejar de hablar, así que sólo le seguí, ambos caminando en busca de mi pequeño lémur. Sí, aún lo tenía muy en mente. Bueno, supongo que luego le diría a Iroh sobre mi idea, tal vez él sí la tomaría más en serio.

– Tu tío me contó algunas cosas –No me di cuenta del momento en el que comencé a hablar, pero aún así, seguí haciéndolo–; tienen que ver con el pasado, con la razón de por qué estás…

Un sonido a nuestras espaldas interrumpió mis palabras. Ambos volteamos, asegurándonos de haber escuchado algo detrás de nosotros. Enfoqué la mirada, cerrando levemente los ojos, mirando una de las esquinas, fijamente. En eso, me pareció notar lo que se veía como una cola. Abrí completamente los ojos, dándome cuenta de que se trataba de lo que justo estábamos buscando.

– ¡Pan! –exclamé con velocidad, corriendo de inmediato a donde había visto esa cola.

– ¡Espera! –escuché a Zuko gritarme, pero lo ignoré mientras seguí avanzando en busca de mi pequeño amigo.

Corrí lo más veloz que pude, sin mirar atrás, al chico que ahora se encontraba siguiéndome. Aún podía ver la pequeña cola de mi lémur. Estaba tan empeñada en atrapar a Pan, que cuando sentí la mano de Zuko tocarme el hombro, rápidamente volteé y la golpeé, evitando que se quedara ahí por mucho tiempo. Me le quedé viendo fijamente, a sus ojos ámbar que parecían un poco sorprendidos con eso. Supongo que la parte de mí que aún le temía algo a Zuko actuó como impulso.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

– Si lo persigues de esa forma es obvio que va a huir –respondió, volviendo a la normalidad, incluso me hizo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

– Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

– Hay que atraerlo de alguna manera –La forma en que él estaba hablando me hizo sentir segura de que Pan volvería, quizás porque en ese momento no se le notaba la ira de siempre.

Asentí con la cabeza, ahora fijando mi mirada al frente. Ya no podía ver la cola de mi lémur, se había escapado a alguna parte. Di un suspiro, siguiendo al joven príncipe en cuanto comenzó a caminar. De la nada, noté que sacó un trozo de pan muy grande, y comenzó a lanzar pedazos hacia el piso. Me quedé asombrada por ello, justo de esa manera era que Pan me había seguido hasta el bosque.

– ¿Tuviste eso todo este tiempo? –Yo me hacía a un lado cada vez que dejaba un trozo, para no pisarlo.

El chico no me respondió, continuó con lo suyo, de dejar el pan tirado. Seguimos así por unos minutos, hasta que comencé a escuchar que algo nos seguía, como pequeños pasitos. Volteé un poco, mirando de reojo, y noté que Pan estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Quise llamarle, pero recordé lo que Zuko me había dicho, que era mejor que nos siguiera, nosotros le guiaríamos hasta donde estaba la jaula en donde lo mantenían.

_"Debo admitir que fue una buena idea" _pensé, sonriendo levemente, regresando mi vista hacia el joven príncipe.

Pronto, llegamos a una gran habitación, la que reconocí como en la que se estaba quedando Pan. Me sentí aliviada, ya casi estaría en un lugar seguro, además de que mi lémur se la pasaba muy bien ahí, de eso estaba segura. Zuko abrió la puerta, pasando después, yo le seguí. Él no dejó de lanzar los trozos de pan, no hasta que estuvimos delante de la puerta de la jaula. En eso, el chico la abrió y tiró todo lo que quedaba dentro. Ambos nos quedamos de pie, observando lo que pasaba, mirando a Pan comer cada trozo uno por uno. Siguió así hasta que llegó al marco de la jaula, entrando en cuanto miró el gran pan que estaba ahí. Rápidamente, Zuko actuó, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

– Listo.

– Vaya, fue… –hablé con un poco de asombro, mirando a Pan comer a través de las barras– más fácil de lo que creí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Ambos salimos de ahí en cuanto el pelinegro se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, y que no hubiera forma de que Pan volviera a escaparse. Bueno, ahora ya sabía que mi lémur había regresado a donde estaba mejor, porque le daban comida después de todo, tenía un lugar grande en el cual estar también. Creo que incluso era mucho mejor que donde yo me quedaba.

Al estar fuera de la habitación ya no supe qué hacer. Ya que vi que Zuko empezó a caminar en el pasillo, decidí seguirlo, tal vez me diría algo. Por un momento pensé en regresar a donde estaba Iroh, pero sentí que lo mejor iba a ser volver a mi habitación. Aún pensando en ello, continué detrás del joven príncipe, el cual, luego de un tiempo se detuvo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Volteó, un poco enojado, a lo que yo respondí dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

– No lo sé –admití nerviosa, mirando hacia un lado–. Estaba pensando en volver a mi "celda".

– Bien –El joven volvió a seguir su camino, dejándome ahí parada–, entonces no me sigas –dijo al final, un poco más alto para que yo le escuchara.

– No es como si quisiera hacerlo –susurré, ahora dándole la espalda a Zuko, el cual ya estaba bastante lejos de mí.

Suspiré, no sé qué número de vez era, había suspirado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Entonces recordé el mapa que me había dado Iroh, el cual me había encargado de traer antes de que saliéramos en busca de Pan. Lo saqué de mi bolsa, extendiéndolo en cuanto estuvo entre mis manos. Observé detenidamente el panorama, dándome cuenta de en dónde me encontraba, aunque tardé un poco en ello. Sólo tenía que caminar un poco para llegar, así que, eso hice.

Mientras me encaminaba de regreso a mi habitación, comencé a pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día. A Zuko de verdad no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, o simplemente hablar, varias veces se había quedado callado. Supuse que no confiaba en mí, en lo absoluto, pero bueno, yo tampoco confiaba mucho en él. Continué mi camino hasta que comencé a familiarizarme con el lugar, con algunos indicios de en dónde era. Fue que noté después que ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación, me quedé de pie, mirándola.

– ¿Piensas abrir esa puerta con sólo mirarla?

La voz que escuché me hizo voltear hacia donde la había escuchado. Iroh estaba justo frente a mí, con una leve sonrisa. Reí levemente por su pregunta, dándome cuenta de que lo que había estado haciendo, sólo mirar la puerta como si la fuera a abrir con eso. Él se acercó a mí, quedando a unos pocos pasos en unos segundos.

– Pan ya se encuentra en su jaula –avisé felizmente, al mismo tiempo que tranquila.

– Sabía que lo lograrían –dijo el general, sin quitar la sonrisa de siempre–. ¿Cómo fue todo?

– Bien, supongo –contesté, dándome cuenta de a lo que se refería, a si había enfrentado mis "miedos" a su sobrino–. Quiero decir, no fue tan malo como pensé.

– Al menos diste unos cuantos pasos.

Sus palabras me lograban tranquilizar y yo no entendía cómo. O quizás era lo que había pensado antes, que me dejaba influenciar por su forma de ser. El hombre mayor volteó y comenzó a alejarse, a su propio ritmo. Sonreí un poco, intentando no dejarme llevar demasiado por personas que fueran de la nación del fuego, no debía confiar tan rápido. A pesar de ello, quería, muy en lo profundo, que Zuko aceptara el buscar juntos al Avatar, sentía que si lo hacía, en verdad podría ser capaz de encontrarlo.

_"Creo que ahora sólo debo descansar"_ me dije a mí misma, mentalmente, entrando a la habitación.

**-x-  
**

* * *

**-x-**

El sonido de la manija de la puerta me hizo abrir los ojos. Había estado durmiendo por unas cuantas horas, no sabía exactamente el número, pero eran varias. Me quedé inmóvil en mi cama, volteada hacia la pared, mis ojos no daban hacia la entrada. Así estuve algunos segundos, pero entonces decidí voltear al sentir una presencia justo detrás de mí, en el límite de la cama. Actué rápido, utilizando mi aire control para ponerme de pie en un instante, saltando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, quedé mirando la parte de atrás de la silueta.

– ¿Quién? –cuestioné rápidamente, mirando a la persona que se encontraba ahora frente a mí, sorprendiéndome en cuanto me di cuenta de quién se trataba.

– Lo pensé de nuevo –habló firme, aún dándome la espalda–. He decidido aceptar tu oferta.

En ese momento, él volteó. El joven príncipe me miró con unos potentes ojos ámbar, como siempre, mirándome fijamente. No procesé la información que me había dado hasta un tiempo después, en el que le regresé la mirada. No sabía qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión, pero sabía que era algo bueno. Sentí que todo iba a ir mejorando a partir de ese instante.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por seguir este fanfic, a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva.**

**Nuharo:**** Me alegro leer eso ^^. Por otro lado, ¡gracias por seguir dejando reviews!**

**AKARY55:**** Si planeo que en capítulos futuros haya alguno que esté en Zuko's POV, e incluso uno con el punto de vista de Iroh, o tal vez con un personaje original (aunque antes debo practicar más mi Zuko interior). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio me alegró el día ^^.**

**También gracias a los que sólo leen. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 8: Alianza

**_- Capítulo 8 -_**

**Alianza**

* * *

El chico me miraba con unos ojos muy intensos, aún fijos en mí después de un tiempo. Yo también le veía, pero sentí que no podría mantenerlo. Pensé en qué había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer cambiar de opinión a Zuko de unirse a mí y encontrar al Avatar. Decidí que no podía perder algo en preguntarle, al menos no demasiado, o eso creí.

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –pregunté con un poco de curiosidad, aunque no dejé que se notara.

– Estuve hablando con mi tío… –Pareció que el chico no estaba muy seguro en contestar, rápidamente cambió su manera de hablar– pero eso no importa; el caso es que acepto tu ayuda.

– ¿En serio? –Aún me parecía algo increíble, ese cambio.

– No me hagas repetirlo.

Zuko salió de la habitación después de eso. Tuvo que pasar junto a mí para hacerlo, pero no me miró cuando lo hizo. Me quedé viendo al frente, como perdida, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse logró despertarme de mis pensamientos. ¿De verdad había aceptado? Sé que ya lo había repetido varias veces, pero lo dijo tan tranquilo que no parecía él mismo.

_"Supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea"._

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el joven príncipe aceptó mi oferta. No estaba segura de cuánto, pero seguro habían sido varias semanas, o eso creí. Al principio, comencé a contar los días, pero mientras más avanzaban, dejé de hacerlo, porque el aburrimiento me consumía por completo. Sí, era cansado y monótono seguir una rutina, día a día, lo mismo de siempre. Primero era el desayuno, después iba a tomar un baño; entonces me dirigía a la habitación de Iroh para platicar sobre cómo iba toda la búsqueda, y por supuesto, para tomar té también. Todo eso se me había hecho más fácil gracias al mapa que me dio.

Ese día no tenía idea de lo que haría. Recordé que no había visto a Zuko desde que entró a mi habitación para avisarme sobre la alianza, aunque eso era bueno, lo prefería de esa forma. De todas maneras, cada vez que visitaba a su tío, él me decía algunas –probablemente no todas– de las cosas importantes que habían, algunos planes que iban teniendo. Él me había dicho que fuera a las juntas, pero lo rechazaba, pues aún no me sentía lista para unirme. Aparte de todo, yo visitaba a Pan todos los días, asegurándome de que estuviera bien.

Justo en ese momento estaba en medio de mi rutina, la de ir a tomar un baño. Esos minutos eran los más relajantes que podía tener, incluso más que al tomar té. Me dirigí al baño con mi mapa en el bolsillo; ya conocía más o menos por dónde ir, iba todos los días, después de todo. Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, doblando por las esquinas de vez en cuando. En eso, vi a alguien aparecer por la esquina, un soldado. Seguí avanzando sin que me importara mucho, hasta que estuve junto a él y me di cuenta que se trataba del mismo que antes se había presentado, el que me había dicho su nombre.

– Hola, Jun –saludé sin pensar, volteándome para poder verlo.

– Oh, hola, Hyun –Él me devolvió la mirada–, ¿aún te acuerdas de mi nombre?

– Soy buena para recordarlos –admití, pues era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa–. Y tú, ¿cómo recuerdas el mío?

– El general Iroh habla mucho sobre ti.

– ¿En verdad? –El soldado asintió con la cabeza– Vaya… no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

– Bueno, tengo que irme –se despidió bastante rápido, llamando mi atención–. Habrá una junta dentro de poco.

– ¿Junta? –repetí con curiosidad, intentando que dijera algo más al respecto.

– Sí –contestó, lo noté con una leve sonrisa–. Se planeará qué lugar visitaremos para buscar, probablemente sea un Templo Aire.

– Ya veo.

– Entonces, nos vemos –Jun se alejó saludando un poco con la mano.

Mientras le veía caminar, me sentí alarmada. Dijo que iban a visitar un Templo Aire, así que por eso me sentí nerviosa. Claro que, era imposible que fuera el templo de mi gente, probablemente fuera alguno en donde habitaban los antiguos monjes, los primeros maestros aire. Sí, tenía que ser eso, no debía preocuparme, ¿cierto?

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, continuando mi camino después. Ahora debía seguir mi rutina, ya podría preguntarle a Iroh sobre eso. Así que, avancé hasta llegar al baño. Entré tranquilamente, asegurándome de poner seguro a la puerta. Me desvestí algo rápido, no me sentía segura aún, aunque lo hacía todos los días.

Al entrar al agua, ésta estaba cálida, se sentía bien al tacto. Me metí completamente y me relajé, cerrando los ojos. No había duda, en serio eran los momentos más relajantes de todos los días. Permanecí por varios minutos ahí, pensando y recordando algunas cosas que me habían pasado las últimas semanas. No fue tan malo, quiero decir, no me había quedado encadenada, sin comida, en una fea celda, cosa que la habitación donde me quedaba no lo parecía.

Luego de un tiempo, decidí que era momento de salir. Me vestí en cuanto lo hice, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Di un suspiro, saliendo del cuarto de baño casi enseguida. Caminé un poco por el pasillo, con mi cabello mojado cayendo sobre mi espalda; aún no lo había amarrado, me llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo exprimí un poco, quitándole el agua que caía al piso.

De pronto, escuché voces que se acercaban mientras yo avanzaba a una intersección. En cuanto vi que Zuko, Iroh y otros soldados se dirigían hacia mí, me detuve. Pensé en abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ellos sólo pasaron de mí, menos Iroh, él dejó de andar para poder mirarme.

– Hyun –me llamó con una leve sonrisa–, ¿nos acompañas?

– ¿Eh? –No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería– ¿A dónde?

– A la reunión –respondió como si fuera obvio.

– No lo sé… –Esta vez dudé sobre ir, quizás porque no había ido las otras veces.

– Vamos, es importante.

Entonces me acordé que el soldado Jun me dijo sobre la planeación de visitar un Templo Aire. Mientras no se tratara de mi hogar, me parecía muy interesante ir a verlo; tal vez podría aprender cosas que me ayudarían a ser una mejor maestra aire, aprender a controlar mejor mis poderes. Miré al hombre mayor, pues mientras pensaba había estado con mi vista en el suelo.

– Está bien.

Pronto, ambos nos encontrábamos caminando de nuevo en el pasillo. Aproveché ese tiempo para amarrar mi cabello, pues sentía que me estorbaría si lo dejaba así; lo levanté completamente y lo hice bolita justo sobre mi cabeza, como me peinaba siempre. Dejando eso de lado, al parecer, Zuko y los demás se habían adelantado un poco, pero no me preocupé porque Iroh me guiaría a donde fuera la junta. Me sentí algo nerviosa, todos iban a estar ahí. Aún así, esta vez se me hacía importante que yo estuviera, tendría que ignorar mis ansias.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, después de voltear por una esquina. La puerta de entrada era más normal de lo que esperé, pero tenía en símbolo de la nación del fuego. La observé, recordando por un momento que ese mismo signo estaba en la puerta de la habitación del joven príncipe. Respiré hondo, tenía que mostrarme segura frente a toda esa gente, la cual estaría mirándome. Iroh abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar antes que él, y cerrando al estar los dos adentro.

Varios pares de ojos se nos quedaron observando; Zuko no nos miró, pero estaba en el centro, con un mapa al frente justo sobre la mesa. Jun y otros dos soldados también se encontraban ahí. Me sentí algo intimidada por un momento, aunque me calmé cuando Iroh avanzó para quedar frente a la mesa, conmigo siguiéndole. Preferí evitar las miradas y sólo vi el mapa, extendido, con algunos puntos marcados que no entendía muy bien.

– Bien –La voz de Zuko al hablar me hizo mirarle de reojo– Comencemos.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Había pasado como una hora desde que empezó la reunión. Apenas iniciaron en la plática, no pude entender las cosas. Hablaban de temas de los que yo no estaba enterada, probablemente se referían a algo antes de que yo llegara. Aún así, me mantuve atenta a todo lo que dijeron, por si de pronto había un indicio de que hablaran del Templo Aire, quería saber sobre el viaje. Justo en ese momento, pasó lo que estaba esperando.

– Sobre el viaje –comenzó Iroh, llamando completamente mi atención–, ¿ya decidiste a qué Templo Aire se irá? –La pregunta que hizo fue dirigida a su sobrino.

Todos se quedaron mirando al joven príncipe, incluida yo, mientras él se encontraba pensativo viendo el mapa.

– Sí – El chico respondió de forma simple, luego continuó– El Templo del Sur.

– ¿De nuevo? –cuestionó su tío con tranquilidad.

– Esta vez es diferente –La mirada ámbar de Zuko se posó en mí.

– ¿Qué? –Casi balbuceo pero logré controlarlo; fue lo primero que dije después de estar tanto tiempo ahí.

– ¿Podríamos saber más si una maestra aire nos acompaña? –preguntó Jun, haciéndome sentir casi como un objeto.

– Realmente yo no… –Intenté decir algo, pero fui interrumpida.

– Está decidido –Al hablar, Zuko pareció ignorar la pregunta anterior, aparte de que no me dejó terminar–. Primero revisaremos las provisiones, seguramente llegaremos al templo dentro de unas semanas –El pelinegro se veía algo alterado, aunque así era siempre.

– ¿Se cambiará el rumbo de una vez?

– Eso sería lo mejor –le contestó Iroh al soldado que preguntaba.

Bien, que grandioso, en todo el tema que me interesaba no me dejaron hablar y ya lo habían dado por hecho. Probablemente no cambiaría algo el que yo fuera con ellos; sólo era una maestra aire común y corriente, todos son distintos, no por serlo tendría que estar más "unida" al Avatar o algo así. ¡Y ni siquiera me dieron oportunidad de decirlo! Esperaba que luego no se quejaran si yo no cumplía sus expectativas.

Así fue como terminó todo; Jun y los soldados salieron de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al joven príncipe y al general. Yo me quedé ahí, observando cómo atravesaban la puerta abierta. Miré a Iroh, esperando que me dijera algo, si debía regresar o permanecer en el lugar.

– Señorita Hyun –Al escuchar al hombre mayor decir mi nombre, di un paso hacia él–, ¿le parecería bien tomar una taza de té con un servidor? –El general se señaló a sí mismo, posando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

Sonreí, porque la ansiedad de toda la reunión estaba haciendo presión sobre mi cabeza. Aunque sólo entendí la mitad de aquello, justamente eso fue lo que me estresó: el no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaron al principio.

– Me encantaría –Amplié un poco mi sonrisa al responderle.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Zuko? –No esperaba que Iroh le preguntara a su sobrino, aunque seguro lo rechazaría. Estuve a punto de voltear para ver al pelinegro, pero mantuve mis ojos al frente.

– Supongo que está bien –Cuando el chico dijo aquello, esta vez no pude evitar el mirarlo.

¿Zuko había aceptado la invitación? De acuerdo, eso me pareció muy raro. ¿Acaso también estaba sintiendo la presión? Pero él se encerraba en su habitación cuando pasaba eso, ¿cierto? O el menos era lo que había observado durante mi estancia en la nave. Me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo fijamente, por lo que desvié mis ojos nuevamente a Iroh.

– Muy bien, entonces vamos a mi habitación –ofreció tranquilamente el hombre mayor, caminando hacia la puerta.

Todos salimos, al parecer se había vuelto una costumbre que cada vez que caminábamos por el pasillo yo estuviera en medio de ambos. Creo que por la costumbre ya no sentía tantos nervios al estar Zuko detrás de mí; claro que, aún no podía olvidar lo que me había causado, las quemaduras en las muñecas, las cuales ya sólo eran pequeñas cicatrices que iban disminuyendo poco a poco, pero incluso así, el recuerdo todavía estaba presente en mi mente.

Rápido llegamos a la habitación de Iroh, o quizás no me di cuenta mientras avanzábamos. Entramos, cada uno tomó asiento en los cojines a los lados de la mesa. Si hubiera estado sola con el general, probablemente ya hubiera hecho algún comentario, pero el tener al príncipe justo frente a mí, evitaba que mi boca se abriera.

– ¿Té de ginseng? –preguntó Iroh con una leve sonrisa.

– Sí, como sea.

– Claro –respondí inmediatamente después de Zuko, me alegré de no haberlo interrumpido.

Iroh se levantó para ir a buscar la tetera que estaba sobre un estante. En cuanto la tuvo, regresó a su asiento, sin olvidar las tazas; todo lo llevó en una bandeja rectangular, la cual asentó sobre la mesa, en medio de nosotros. Se dispuso a servir lentamente el té en cada taza, ofreciéndolas cuando ya las había llenado. Al terminar, el hombre mayor comenzó a beber té, parecía calmarle.

– No hay cosa mejor que un buen té para relajarse –comentó Iroh, a lo que yo no respondí, y tampoco su sobrino.

Me pareció que el ambiente se puso un poco tenso después de eso, quizás porque ninguno dijo algo más. Yo permanecí mirando el líquido en la taza, sin querer ver a ambas personas. Luego, comencé a tomarlo poco a poco, sintiéndome algo mejor al notar el té pasar por mi garganta. Di un suspiro leve, que ellos no escucharon. No sabía qué manera habría de romper el hielo, hasta que recordé algo importante, que me había causado curiosidad desde hacía un tiempo.

– Quiero saber algo –comencé, aunque ninguno volteó para mirarme–, es sobre mi planeador –Miré a Zuko pero él siguió con sus ojos al frente–, ¿cómo es que lo tienes?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia –me respondió con tono cortante.

– Claro que lo es –repliqué, frunciendo el ceño–, es mío desde que tengo memoria.

– Ahora yo lo tengo –Al responder, el chico seguía sin verme–, así que, ya no te incumbe cómo o por qué lo tengo ahí.

_"Que persona tan fría" _pensé, probablemente poniéndole mala cara, lo sentía en mi rostro.

Estuve a punto de hablar, pero preferí no hacerlo, además de que Iroh interrumpió.

– Bueno, bueno –La voz calmada del hombre mayor hizo pasar mi enojo–. Basta de argumentos; mejor hay que pensar en el gran viaje que haremos pronto.

– Oh, eso –hablé casi en seguida–. ¿Podrían liberar a Pan durante la visita al templo? Agradecería que me acompañara –pregunté ansiosa, esperando que sean compasivos y aceptaran. De Iroh lo creía, pero de Zuko…

– No hay problema –Iroh respondió, dejando a su sobrino con la palabra en la boca, porque iba a hablar, al parecer.

– ¿Qué dices? –El joven príncipe puso una mirada molesta– Dejar a ese animal libre sólo hará que escapen.

– Ya dije muchas veces que no puedo escapar –le contesté, como impulso, ya que luego tuve temor de que se levantara y me lanzara una bola de fuego.

– Eso es cierto –Sonreí tranquila al escuchar que Iroh estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

– Es lo que dice ella –Zuko alzó el volumen de su voz en ese momento–, pero puede tener algún plan oculto para huir.

– Pues no lo tengo –susurré, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchen–. No seas paranoico.

– ¿¡Paranoico!?

Zuko se levantó deprisa, haciéndome dar un salto del susto. De acuerdo, ahora sí se había enojado, firmé mi sentencia. A pesar que quería alejarme, mi cuerpo se mantuvo ahí, mirándole fijamente; noté que fuego salía de sus manos, cuando se puso de pie, eso me causó terror, sentía que me lo lanzaría en cualquier momento, pero yo no dejaba de verle.

– Tranquilo, Zuko –interrumpió Iroh, sin dejar de tomar su té, luego me vio–. Estoy seguro que Hyun no intentaría escapar cuando ella fue la que te dijo sobre la alianza.

Sentí tanto agradecimiento hacia el hombre mayor, y más porque tenía la razón, y casi siempre lograba calmar a su sobrino de una manera u otra. No me moví, observando que las llamas en las manos del joven iban disminuyendo. Pude respirar normal después de eso, con mi corazón aún palpitando fuertemente.

– Me voy –El chico volteó rápido, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, pensando que en cualquier momento cambiaría de opinión, volvería y me quemaría. El suspiro que dio el general me hizo olvidar mis ocurrencias, desviando mis ojos hacia él.

– Perdónalo –se disculpó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa de resignación.

– Realmente tiene un mal genio –comenté sinceramente, calmándome poco a poco por lo que acababa de pasar.

Iroh rió por eso, lo que me hizo sonreír. Sin duda, el ambiente mejoraba cuando Zuko no estaba presente. Seguí tomando mi té, el cual había dejado a un lado por la mala sorpresa que había tenido.

– ¿Ya han visitado otros Templos Aire? –Se me ocurrió preguntar algo repentinamente– Insinuó eso en la reunión.

– Cierto –afirmó Iroh con su sonrisa–. Sí, hemos visitado todos los Templos Aire que se conocen, fueron los primeros lugares en donde buscamos información sobre el Avatar.

Quedé pensativa, analizando lo que dijo el general. Se me hacía raro que dijera "Templos Aire que se conocen", como si supiera algo que otras personas no saben.

– ¿Por qué la cara tan pensativa? –preguntó el hombre, llamando inmediatamente mi atención.

– Usted mencionó –respondí, haciendo una pausa momentánea, luego continué–, dijo sobre los Templos Aire que se conocen, ¿a qué se refería?

Al parecer, a Iroh se le había acabado el té, pues se encontraba sirviendo más de la tetera.

– Sé de un templo que está escondido –habló lo más tranquilo, mientras que yo comencé a sudar frío–. Sólo he escuchado de él, rumores, no tengo idea en dónde pueda estar.

El sudor me recorrió el cuello, lo pude notar. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente con miedo, incluso más del que había tenido cuando Zuko tenía el fuego en sus manos. No hubiera imaginado que Iroh supiera sobre nuestro templo, porque obviamente era mi hogar, no había otro templo escondido. Pensamos que nadie podría conocerlo, o saber de él, ni siquiera rumores. Habíamos sido demasiado descuidados, no podía permitir que se supiera sobre algo así.

– Que cosas –reí, intentando no parecer nerviosa–, eso sería algo muy extraño, no creo que exista.

– Nunca se sabe –La frase del general sólo me hizo sentir más nerviosa.

Respiré hondo, terminando lo que quedaba de mi té casi en un sorbo. Cerré mis ojos durante unos segundos, pero sabía que ya no podía decir algo más; si insistía, tal vez sospecharían aún más, y peor, tal vez Iroh se daría cuenta de que en realidad yo provengo de ese templo. ¿Con qué clase de personas hablaba este hombre como para saber todo eso? Cuando los abrí nuevamente, mi mirada se tornó decidida.

– Yo me retiro –avisé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo una reverencia–. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad –Sonreí agradecida, al final me había ayudado mucho.

– No hay por qué –contestó él, haciéndome ampliar la sonrisa– ¿Irás a visitar a tu lémur?

– Sí, justo eso haré.

Antes de salir de la habitación hice otra reverencia. En cuanto estuve fuera, me quedé apoyada sobre la puerta, sin dejar de estar nerviosa por lo último que habíamos hablado. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta, aunque quizás ya había sospechado mi procedencia. Di un gran suspiro, nervioso, casi temblaba el aire que salía de mi boca. Ya no hablaría del tema, ni siquiera lo traería como una simple conversación, tenía que evitarlo a toda cosa. Al tranquilizarme un poco, decidí comenzar a caminar para ir a ver a Pan, eso me haría olvidar un rato todos los asuntos peligrosos del momento.

_"Sólo espero que no lo encuentre"_ pensé, mientras mi andar se hacía un poco más rápido, tal vez por pensar en ello _"Lo mejor ahora será concentrarme en la visita al Templo Aire del Sur"_.

* * *

**Y éste fue el capítulo de la semana 83 Si les gustó -o no, lol-, agradecería mucho un review con sus comentarios u opiniones, también acepto sugerencias y cosas así.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia! En serio, creo que nunca me cansaré de agradecer xD**

**Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, por lo que probablemente me esfuerce mucho en escribir los siguientes capítulos (aunque ya me esfuerzo en escribir todos xD)**

**Eso es todo, hasta el próximo sábado. ^^ Un saludo a todos~ x3**


	10. Libro I: Lazos Capítulo 9: Viaje

**_- Capítulo 9 -  
_****  
Viaje**

* * *

Unos días pasaron después de la reunión tan fantástica con los soldados, con el general Iroh, y por supuesto, con el príncipe Zuko. Había regresado a mi rutina diaria, en la que pasaba por las mismas cosas todos los días. Estuve cuidando un poco más a Pan, observándole más bien, pero también le alimentaba de mis propias manos, entraba un rato para estar con él, seguro se sentiría aburrido de estar ahí siempre, por muy grande que fuera esa jaula. Por otro lado, las pláticas con Iroh durante el momento del té se pusieron algo monótonas, casi siempre terminábamos hablando del viaje que se estaba preparando, aunque tampoco era de mi desagrado, quería saber en lo que todos estaban.

En ese momento, me encontraba sentada frente a la mesa que estaba en mi habitación. Sólo veía al frente, a la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Todo se veía tan solitario, cuando estaba ahí lo sentía, me ponía a pensar en cosas que no debería de recordar, pues sólo me causarían nostalgia. Eran cosas como cuando vivía en el templo, cuando el maestro Geun me entrenaba. También me acordaba de Li, había sido tan buen niño, en el futuro se convertiría en un gran hombre.

Un sonido de afuera me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Miré fijamente el manubrio de la puerta, el cual comenzó a girar, dejando a ésta abrirse. Miré a la persona que entró, con una bandeja entre las manos, seguramente el desayuno que me había mandado Iroh ese día.

– Buenos días, Jun –saludé un poco alegre, pero creo que aún se notaba mi aburrimiento.

– Buenos días, Hyun –respondió el soldado, con una sonrisa creo, que no pude ver por el casco que traía puesto.

Desde hacía unos días, él me había estado llevando el desayuno. Imaginé que era porque le había contado a Iroh que se me hacía fácil entablar una conversación con ese soldado, quizás porque era bastante controlado, aunque igual era firme. Era mejor a que cualquier otro soldado fuera, porque todos eran serios y como que yo no les agradaba demasiado. A pesar de ello, siempre era yo la que tenía que iniciar conversación con Jun, incluso un saludo, esas eran todas las palabras que intercambiábamos entre nosotros

– Fruta, ensalada y un grandioso té –hablé casi como para mí misma, mirando las cosas que ahora se encontraban sobre la mesa–. Lo mismo de todos los días

– No es que haya mucho para ofrecer –explicó el soldado, teniendo su mirada también en las cosas–, y mucho menos ahora que se planea la visita al Templo Aire.

– Cierto.

– Bueno –Jun se puso más firme y luego hizo una reverencia–, con tu permiso me retiro.

–Espera.

No supe hasta luego de unos segundos la razón de por qué le detuve. Él se quedó algo sorprendido, lo medio pude ver en sus ojos, porque aún tenía el casco, siempre lo tenía. Incluso yo me había quedado un tanto sin habla, ya que había hablado por impulso.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó él después, dejando la sorpresa a un lado– ¿Necesitas algo?

– Eh –Desvié la mirada, aunque luego continué–, ¿te gustaría quedarte a platicar?

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sólo le había detenido porque quería platicar? No entendí lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Tal vez el platicar sólo con Iroh me había hecho querer hacerlo con alguien más aparte del general. Debía admitir que eran conversaciones interesantes, porque de vez en cuando Iroh sacaba algún refrán o frase profundos, pero no era lo mismo que hablar con alguien joven. Esperé la respuesta del soldado, el cual se encontraba pensativo.

– De acuerdo –contestó, ahora sonriendo un poco, o eso imaginé.

Jun tomó asiento en frente de mí. Sus ojos me miraban mientras yo comenzaba a comer. Gracias a que empecé con el desayuno no pude "platicar" exactamente. Sentía que me observaba, pero yo no dije algo, seguí comiendo y bebiendo del té como si me encontrara sola, aunque claro, sentía la "presión" que te hace una persona al tener sus ojos en ti. Lo raro era que no me importaba mucho, dejé que lo hiciera. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, la comida comenzaba a disminuir, tan rápido, que pronto ya la había terminado toda. El té aún no lo había acabado, así que continué con mi tarea de beberlo poco a poco. Estuvimos sin hablar por lo que romper el hielo fue bastante incómodo.

– ¿Por qué me has estado trayendo el desayuno? –pregunté con curiosidad, aunque ya tenía una idea.

– Es por el general Iroh –respondió Jun con una leve sonrisa.

Era justo lo que había sospechado; probablemente, tomó muy en cuenta nuestra plática sobre cómo me sentía con ese soldado. Tampoco yo sabía la razón de por qué me agradaba, pero así era, con este soldado podía hablar tranquilamente sin miedo a ser quemada o algo por el estilo.

– Él es muy buena persona –comenté, refiriéndome a Iroh.

– Cierto –El soldado pareció serio por un momento, aunque luego pude ver un incidió de sonrisa en su rostro, lo poco que pude ver–; es alguien muy calmado.

– Eso seguro es por tanto té que bebe –bromeé un poco, imaginando al mismo general reír por ello.

– Seguro –La risa de Jun se hizo presente en ese momento, por poco tiempo.

Así, el té que tenía entre mis manos fue disminuyendo, hasta que al fin lo acabé. Bien, había terminado todo, la comida y el té, lo mejor sería ir a ver al general, quería que me contara un poco sobre cómo iban las preparaciones.

– Me gustaría ver a Iroh ahora –hablé casi en susurro, viendo hacia el piso

– Bueno –Alcé la mirada al escuchar la voz de Jun–, te llevaré con él.

Asentí con la cabeza, levantándome de mi asiento en cuando él lo hizo. El soldado también levantó las cosas, me ofrecía a ayudarle pero no me dejó. Ambos salimos de la habitación, cerrándola al estar afuera. Caminando por los pasillos, sólo se podían escuchar los pasos que dábamos al avanzar. Ya tenía más idea de por dónde íbamos, pues el mapa que me había dado Iroh comenzaba a permanecer en mi mente.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Cuestionó Jun, llamando mi atención– ¿Por qué me pediste quedarme cuando desayunabas?

La pregunta me tomó un poco de sorpresa, aunque imaginé que en algún momento me la haría. El joven soldado volteó para mirarme, esperando por mi respuesta.

– Es aburrido estar sola –contesté sinceramente, no tenía por qué mentirle–; además, es interesante platicar con alguien más que no sea Iroh.

Noté que Jun sonrió levemente, lo poco que se podía ver debajo de aquél casco que siempre usaba. Correspondí esa sonrisa, pero seguramente no la vio porque volvió su mirada al frente. El general Iroh y el soldado Jun, las dos únicas personas de esa nave con las que podía mantener una conversación sin ponerme nerviosa. Era bueno que hubiera gente así en ese lugar.

Pronto llegamos a la habitación del general. Jun se despidió de mí con un movimiento de cabeza, para después retirarse. Di un suspiro y me quedé viendo la puerta frente a mí. Luego, toqué varias veces.

– Pasa –escuché decir a Iroh del otro lado, como si supiera de quién se trataba.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, acechando antes de entrar. Al estar ya en la habitación, observé a Iroh, el cual estaba leyendo un libro. Busqué una taza de té con la mirada, esperando que estuviera a su lado, pero no la encontré, me pareció muy extraño.

– Hoy no está tomando té –Lo dije como un hecho, no pregunté.

– Es bueno descansar de la rutina de vez en cuando.

Decidí sentarme frente a él. Le miré mientras leía, en silencio, completamente absorta en el libro que tenía. Seguí así por unos segundos más, hasta que el hombre mayor habló.

– Todo está yendo muy bien –comentó, pero sin dejar de ver el libro.

– ¿El qué?

– Las preparaciones para el viaje al Templo Aire –Pasó una página rápidamente–. Si se sigue así, todo irá bien, de acuerdo a lo planeado.

– Que bien –Sonreí un poco, aunque de verdad estaba ansiosa por visitar un real templo de antiguos maestros aire.

El sólo pensar que conocería más acerca del aire control y sus usos me emocionaba. Ya había imaginado que tal vez aprendería más sobre mis poderes, a usarlos mejor, porque aunque fuera una "maestra aire", probablemente no era ni la mitad de buena de lo que habían sido esas personas. Amplié mi sonrisa a causa de mis pensamientos, ya quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

– Entonces –interrumpió Iroh mi concentración, forzándome a mirarle–, ¿vas a querer un poco de té? –Cuando hizo la pregunta, cerró el libro y me vio a los ojos.

Reí por su ocurrencia. En verdad Iroh no era él mismo sin el grandioso té que acostumbraba tomar.

– Por supuesto.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Pasaron las semanas, dos aproximadamente, según mis cálculos. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasé en mi habitación, de vez en cuando yendo a ver a Iroh, para platicar cómo iban las cosas. A Jun lo veía a veces; aunque todos los días me llevaba el desayuno, no siempre se quedaba para hablar. Incluso había momentos en que sólo me quedaba en mi habitación mirando el techo.

En ese instante, acababa de despertar, ya que sentí un movimiento extraño en el barco. A pesar de eso, me quedé viendo la pared, con mi espalda dando hacia la puerta. Me puse a pensar qué podría haber sido ese tambaleo, cuando escuché a alguien caminar fuera de mi habitación. Volteé rápido, tomando asiento en la cama, levantándome en cuanto pude. Fui hacia la puerta, abriéndola levemente. Salí cuando noté que no había alguien, seguramente ya se alejaba.

_"Será mejor que vaya con Iroh" _pensé mientras cerraba, comenzando a caminar en el pasillo.

Avancé por unos minutos, hasta que recordé que había olvidado el mapa. No era como si lo necesitara mucho, ya había memorizado muchas cosas, era sólo por si acaso. Estuve a punto de regresar, pero escuché una voz hablarme.

– Ya estás despierta –Volteé para así encontrarme con Jun, no le respondí, por lo que continuó–. Es bastante temprano.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí –Él asintió con la cabeza–; además, ya hemos llegado.

– ¿A dónde? –En seguida le miré fijo a los ojos, había captado toda mi atención.

– Al Templo Aire del Sur, estamos muy cerca.

Cuando escuché su respuesta, una onda de emoción me oprimió el pecho. Supuse que el movimiento que sentí antes fue cuando se detuvo toda la nave. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, las ansias por ya estar en el templo iban agrandándose al pasar los segundos.

– ¿Dónde está Iroh? –cuestioné algo apresurada, sin dejar de ver tan fijo a Jun.

– En la cubierta –Al soldado no pareció incomodarle mi cercanía–. Está junto con el príncipe Zuko.

La alegría se me desvaneció un poco cuando escuché el nombre de ese chico. Cierto, había olvidado que viajaba en el mismo barco que yo. No lo vi en mucho tiempo, probablemente porque estaba ocupado arreglando todo para que en el viaje no hubiera problemas. Aún así, no sentía muchos deseos de verlo, estuve tranquila en el tiempo que no me lo crucé, era mejor de esa manera.

– ¿Puedes llevarme con ellos? –pedí, volviendo a mi sonrisa anterior, pretendiendo que no pasaba algo.

– Justamente ahí me dirigía –Jun me correspondió la sonrisa.

Entonces, empezamos a caminar, yo detrás de él, porque me estaba guiando. Quedé observando su espalda, y me pregunté mentalmente el por qué me trataba tan bien; de Iroh lo podía entender un poco, como alguien mayor debía ser educado. Pero, una persona tan joven siendo buena conmigo, era algo no tan fácil de creer. Yo esperaba que los soldados me trataran como Zuko lo hacía. Era genial que Jun tuviera justo la personalidad agradable.

El camino por los pasillos no pareció tan largo, aunque con los dos callados sí se me hizo algo lento. Gracias a eso, me concentré en mis pensamientos de nuevo, hasta que observé una luz que comenzaba a iluminar las paredes a mi alrededor.

– ¿Llegamos? –Me acerqué a Jun para caminar junto a él, mirando la gran salida que ahora estaba frente a nosotros.

– Así es.

La luz era la del sol, y al salir, ésta me bañó completamente de pies a cabeza. Cerré mis ojos por la molestia que me causó, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía al aire libre, me mantenía encerrada en los interiores de la nave, siempre ahí. A pesar de que no podía ver aún, disfruté la sensación que me producía la calidez del astro rey, como si me estuviera recibiendo después de tanto. Una risa escapó de mis labios, haciéndome sentir que todos los que estuvieran ahí voltearon a verme, aunque no fuera cierto.

– ¿Te lastima la luz del sol? –Escuché preguntar al joven soldado que me guiaba. Por la distancia, supe que aún estaba a mi lado.

– Sólo necesito acostumbrarme –Volteé hacia donde creí que se encontraba, sonriendo levemente.

– De acuerdo.

De pronto, sentí un cálido contacto con mi mano. Por la sorpresa, casi abro los ojos, pero la luz me impidió hacerlo. Pude reconocer lo que me estaba tomando como la mano de Jun. Me estaba conduciendo a donde se encontraba Iroh, seguramente, aunque la forma en que lo hacía de verdad me sorprendió. Me puso algo incómoda, luego no le di mucha importancia, porque sabía que sólo lo estaba haciendo para llevarme con el general. Nos detuvimos después de un rato, justo cuando sentí que ya podría ver sin problemas, así que al fin abrí los ojos, lentamente, acostumbrándome poco a poco a la iluminación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Aún veía algo borroso, pero pude reconocer a Iroh como el que preguntaba.

– Sí –respondí, además asintiendo con la cabeza–. He estado ahí abajo por mucho tiempo –comenté, refiriéndome a los interiores de la nave.

– Aún no se acostumbraba a la luz solar –Escuché decir a Jun, mientras yo poco a poco iba viendo mejor.

– Entiendo –dijo el hombre mayor, y me pareció ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro–, por eso es que la has ayudado, ¿no es así?

– Así es.

– Entonces, ¿planeas llevarla por todo el recorrido en el templo?

– ¿Cómo? –interrumpí enseguida, algo confundida por lo que acababa de decir el general.

En ese momento, sentí que la calidez que estaba en mi mano se desvaneció. Volteé para mirarla, notando que Jun había retirado la suya. No entendí el por qué de eso, así que sólo observé a Iroh nuevamente.

– No realmente –respondió Jun a lo que el hombre mayor había preguntado–, pero sería un placer.

¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento? Por alguna razón, me perdí en toda esa conversación. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, sin que se den cuenta. Lo mejor era pretender que no escuché, porque si me preguntaban algo relacionado con eso, no podría contestarles.

– No podrás hacer eso –La voz que habló en ese instante, me hizo quedar completamente firme en mi lugar–, ella vendrá conmigo.

Zuko apareció en seguida junto a su tío, sorprendiéndome un poco, no lo vi aproximarse de alguna parte. La manera en que dijo esa frase me hizo sentir nerviosa, pero no por eso se me quitaron las ganas de visitar el templo. Seguro que yo iría con él para que pudiera preguntarme cosas, sacarme información de alguna manera, información que yo ni siquiera tenía.

– ¿Aún crees que sé algo sobre el Avatar? –pregunté seriamente al joven príncipe, cada vez viendo mejor mi alrededor.

– Aunque no sepas algo –El tono de la voz de Zuko se escuchaba algo arrogante–, podría ser de ayuda tenerte cerca, por cualquier cosa.

– No soy un objeto, ¿sabes? –repliqué, con un tono algo molesto por la forma en que me trataba.

El enojo que sentí al ver al príncipe se desvaneció en cuanto pude ver a mi pequeño lémur aparecer en el hombro de Iroh. Sonreí alegremente, acercándome hasta él, algo sorprendida porque se encontraba con el general, ¿desde cuándo le había tomado confianza al hombre mayor? No me importó, sólo quería saludarlo, me ponía feliz el poder verlo en libertad después de tantas semanas encerrado, casi como yo.

– ¡Pan! –Exclamé felizmente, mientras el animal se pasaba a encima de mi cabeza– Me alegra verte, amigo –El lémur pareció contestarme al hacer sonidos con su garganta.

– Está feliz de estar afuera –dijo Iroh con una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí en seguida.

– ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Los dos reímos casi en unísono luego de aquello. Jun parecía divertirse con eso, lo pude notar en sus ojos, él aún se encontraba junto a mí. Por otro lado, Zuko se veía impaciente, con el evidente mal humor que estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. El silencio apareció después de unos segundos, cosa que el príncipe aprovecho para hablar.

– Es momento de que nos vayamos –informó Zuko con seriedad–. Tenemos que comenzar a caminar, no es un camino muy corto.

– Muy bien –La voz tranquila de Iroh me hizo sentir que no habría problema alguno en nuestra visita al templo.

– Tío Iroh, la maestra aire y yo iremos como un grupo –Cuando el príncipe dijo eso, me pareció que hice una mueca sin darme cuenta, aunque me calmaba que Iroh iría también–; varios soldados irán detrás nuestro como otro, asegurándose de que todo esté bien.

– De acuerdo –Jun asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia también–. Nos vemos, Hyun –se despidió, luego se alejó para así reunirse con un grupo de soldados a lo lejos.

– ¿Por qué tienen que ir los soldados también? –Cuestioné con algo de curiosidad– ¿No sólo podemos ir nosotros tres?

– No sabemos qué puede pasar mientras estamos ahí –respondió Zuko como si fuera algo obvio, siempre me contestaba igual. Di un bufido–, además, necesitamos que cuiden la entrada.

_"Entonces los soldados sólo llegarán hasta ahí" _pensé al darme cuenta de lo que planeaba, no era tan mala idea, después de todo, había estado pensándolo por varias semanas.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, comenzamos a bajar de la nave, justo como Zuko había ordenado; Iroh, él y yo caminábamos al frente, mientras que el pequeño grupo de soldados estaban unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotros. Seguramente Jun estaba entre ellos, no podía saber porque yo me mantenía mirando hacia adelante, a la espalda de Zuko exactamente. Era bueno que al menos por una vez el chico enojón no estuviera detrás de mí, me sentía más tranquila de esa manera.

Los pasos que iba dando parecían muy pequeños, además que el camino se alargaba demasiado. Caminábamos por una planicie, no podía ver a dónde nos dirigíamos porque Zuko me tapaba la vista. Creí que estaría más cerca el lugar, aunque tampoco debía esperar mucho, pues sabía que ese Templo Aire se encontraba en un espacio alto. Tal vez mis ansias por llegar me hacían ver todo más lento de lo que era.

Pronto, noté que el suelo comenzaba a subir poco a poco; supuse que ya habíamos llegado al camino de la entrada, y al mirar arriba pude ver un gran edificio sobre la montaña de rocas que empezábamos a escalar. No pude evitar sonreír cuando lo vi, casi tropezándome al estar absorta observándolo. Iroh me tomó del hombro un momento, tal vez para evitar que me cayera. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Al estar caminando por el sendero hacia arriba, todo comenzó a pasar cada vez más rápido, y el frío aumentaba por la altitud en la que nos íbamos encontrando. En verdad, ahora estaba segura de que era la emoción. La entrada se veía más cercana, poco a poco agrandándose al estar nosotros avanzando más. Llegamos en poco tiempo, Zuko se detuvo al estar a punto de entrar, haciéndome chocar con su espalda por encontrarme distraída. Me sentí nerviosa por eso, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

– Lo siento –me disculpé, aunque ni siquiera supe por qué lo hice yo, si él se había detenido de pronto.

El joven príncipe no respondió, sólo se mantuvo de pie en ese lugar, mientras los soldados que venían atrás nos iban alcanzando. Volteé para verlos acercarse, notando que Jun se encontraba en medio de ellos. Zuko les miró también cuando todos llegaron hasta donde estábamos.

– Quédense aquí –ordenó el príncipe con voz firme–, nosotros tres entraremos –dijo, probablemente refiriéndose a Iroh, él y yo.

– Como ordene –contestaron los soldados casi al unísono, de una forma muy respetuosa, con voz clara y firme.

Decidí no hablar, me mantuve al margen porque quería gastar mis energías en explorar el gran templo, y sabía que si decía algo acabaría en alguna discusión con el chico enojón. Iroh tampoco dijo algo, sólo estaba junto a mí, observando a su sobrino explicarles la situación a sus soldados. Luego de un tiempo, el príncipe se dirigió a nosotros, mientras los demás se ponían en formación.

– Andando.

Así, los tres comenzamos a caminar, entrando al templo en seguida. Zuko estaba de nuevo al frente, Iroh junto a mí. Avanzamos poco a poco, hasta que al fin entramos a lo que parecía ser el patio de uno de los edificios. Observé todo con asombro; no había duda que ese templo era mucho más antiguo que en el que yo vivía. Había también un poco de nieve en algunas partes; quizás porque era otoño, el invierno se acercaba, pero no observé muy bien los alrededores, porque estaba concentrada en lo que podríamos encontrar después.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Cuestioné con curiosidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo– ¿Buscaremos por todo el lugar?

– Por aquí –Cuando Zuko habló, parecía que sabía exactamente dónde ir.

No hice más que seguir al chico cuando se desvió hacia otra parte. Al parecer, realmente sabía a dónde se dirigía, y al voltear para mirar a Iroh, él estaba completamente tranquilo, como si igual lo supiera. Entonces recordé que me había dicho que visitaron los Templos Aire hace mucho, todos ellos. Debía ser por ello, me estaban llevando a un lugar en donde quizás necesitarían aire control, un lugar donde ya habían estado antes.

Pan aún se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, no se había movido mucho durante el tiempo que pasamos caminando por ahí. Al menos estaría fuera por un buen rato, respirando el aire fresco; si lo sentía igual que yo, entonces seguro estaba feliz de poder salir.  
Nos topamos con una puerta después de un largo recorrido a través de los interiores del templo. Ésta tenía el símbolo del aire justo en medio, junto con unas cosas que sobresalían de ella, algo así como tubos. Además también tenía tres círculos de color azul, que parecía se pudieran girar. Nunca había visto una puerta como esa, no sabía ciertamente para qué servía todo eso que tenía.

– Al parecer, se abre con aire control –Escuché a Iroh comentar, le miré y él sólo observaba la puerta.

Yo también la observé, imitando al hombre mayor. No sabía cómo podría abrir un maestro aire una entrada como esa, hasta que se fue formando una idea en mi mente.

– ¿Qué esperas? –La voz impaciente de Zuko me hizo poner mala cara– Abre la puerta.

– No sé cómo abrirla, no soy de este templo.

– Pues piensa.

Iroh siguió callado, mirando hacia lo que eran tubos, o de verdad eso creía yo. Seguí su mirada y se me ocurrió una manera que tal vez serviría, si realmente era necesario el aire control para abrir. Respiré profundo, preparándome para usar mis poderes, pues al estar encerrada no había tenido tiempo de practicar; tendría que hablar con Iroh sobre eso después.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en las corrientes de aire que comenzaba a formar poco a poco delante de mí. Me concentré en hacerlas firmes y juntar todo el aire que pude alrededor de ellas. Abrí los ojos, observando los dos tubos de la puerta, ahí dirigí las bolas de aire que eran dos también. Se introdujeron rápidamente, logrando que se escuche un sonido parecido al de un escape de gas. Los círculos de color azul giraron, como había imaginado, cambiando por unos de color violeta. Los tres nos alejamos un poco, mientras que la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente, hacia nosotros.

– Perfecto –susurró Zuko, aunque lo pude oír perfectamente.

– Buen trabajo, Hyun –Iroh se acercó a mí, posando una mano en mi hombro, en forma de apoyo, me pareció.

No pude evitar sonreír, me sentí bien por ser de ayuda, y eso que había pensado que no podría hacer algo útil. Sabía que esas personas eran de la Nación del Fuego, pero no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera. Asentí con la cabeza, como contestación a lo que dijo Iroh, para después seguir ambos a Zuko, el cual ya se encontraba casi adentro del salón.

_"Espero encontrar algo importante sobre el aire control y el Avatar" _Me mantuve en silencio, mientras observaba a mi alrededor.

Al entrar, los tres nos detuvimos al principio, el joven príncipe antes que nosotros. Miramos todo el lugar, yo algo sorprendida por el montón de estatuas que había dentro.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunté asombrada, pero nadie respondió.

El silencio invadió el ambiente en un segundo, tal vez porque ya ninguno de los tres supo que comentar. Todo el lugar se veía mucho más grande a causa de todas las estatuas de alrededor.

– A explorar –dije al fin, con entusiasmo, dando el primer paso al frente.

* * *

**Bien, aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia ^^ Espero que les guste. De nuevo, no me canso de agradecer a los que leen, comentan, siguen y ponen en favoritos este fic. ¡Gracias!**

**Nuharo:**** Gracias 83 y pues sí espero que se les ponga más interesante ^^.**

**Nevra Amulet Cat:**** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Realmente me alegra saber que estoy tratando bien a Zuko xD Es un personaje increíble que me encantaría ocupar bien, justo como debería de ser. De nuevo, gracias por dejar tu comentario, y por supuesto que continuaré la historia ^^. Espero que sigas leyendo 83**

**Eso es todo por esta semana, hasta la siguiente ^^.**


End file.
